A New Start
by crazidolphingirl
Summary: A girl has traveled across the country to get to Tulsa, Oklahoma, but why? Why is this girl trying to start over? Read to find out. My first fanfic, to ever be posted. Rated M for laungage...no sexual content. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The New Girl In Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the outsider characters (although that'd be epic!) I own every character that's not mentioned in the book. So enjoy A New Start! **

Chapter 1

The New Girl In Town

(June's POV)

As I continued walking through America, I was trying to get to Tulsa, Oklahoma. For a few reasons I wanted to be there, but I'll get to that later. I was _not_ going back home because…I was to afraid too. Anyway, I have been traveling for hundreds or most likely thousands of miles on foot, so that I can begin a new start away from home or what _use_ to be my home.

My name is June Smith and I am fifteen years old. I have semi-straight black hair that reaches almost the bottom of my back. Everyone says my eye's are something else though. I agree with them too. My one eye was a nice blue, while me other eye was a dark brown almost black color. I had very tan skin considering I've been out in the sun for a long time. I was just your average height for a teenage girl, but I am _far_ from your average teen.

When I looked up from the ground I noticed a sign in the distance. _'Welcome to Tulsa, Oklahoma!" _I began to walk through the town than I realized that this town felt familiar for some reason but I let it pass for the time being when I realized I needed to stop somewhere for food. Opening my wallet I realized I was low on money. Than I got the feeling I was being watched, so I looked over and noticed that a group of boys were staring at me from a gas station. _'Why the hell are they looking at me? Seriously, get real!' _When I snapped out of it they were almost right in front of me .

Turning towards the road, I sprinted for my life. I just couldn't be caught and sent back. No way was I going back, not when I was this close. Listening to the sound of feet pounding on the pavement told me that they were following me. Zigzagging through the streets, I noticed I was in a different side of the town. I briefly turned around and noticed that those group of boys weren't following me but I smacked clear into someone. The force of the collision knocked me over.

When I opened my eye's, I saw a different group of boys. This group was dressed in fancy cloths, while the other boys who were following me were dressed in old jeans and T-Shirts. Staring into these kids faces I noticed the anger in there eye's. Either they were _very_ angry or beyond pissed or both.

"Hey Grease, what are you going in _our_ neighborhood? The boy asked. _'Oh shit. I have a bad feeling about this. I'm in no shape to fight!'_ "Huh? Answer me you stupid piece of trash!" He kicked me in the ribs but not hard enough to do damage.

"I-I didn't know this was your neighborhood. Just leave me alone!" I begged but he didn't seem to care.

"Everyone in Tulsa knows that this is _our_ turf, Greaser! Or are you going to say that you aren't a Greaser?" They laughed at me and they didn't stop. "Let's say we have some fun boys? What do you think Honey? Want to have some fun?" My eye's went wide at that comment. Getting up I once again sprinted for me life except I was seriously running for my life. These boys wanted to hurt me. I noticed I was back into the familiar neighborhood, that looked like the poor side of town.

They jumped on me and pinned me down on the ground. Once they had a firm hold on me they picked me up and dragged me out of the open and carried me into the woods, where nobody would hear them.

"Let me go! Please! I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled but that did stop them from beating me.

Well, if you shut your greasy mouth than we might be a little nice. Hey do you want to know a secret doll? I hate greasers for many reasons, but one big thing I hate, is their _long_ hair. Do you want to help me 'fix' that problem?" The boy took out a blade and went towards my neck with it.

"NO! HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP!" I screamed hoping somebody would come to help me, but nobody came.

"Goddamn it, shut her up!" Another boy yelled at the one who was sitting on top of me. The boy sneered at me and then everything went black.

(Soda's POV)

It was another slow day here at the DX station. The weather was hot and it was getting hotter by the hour, according to the thermometer.

"Hey Soda!" Steve called me out of the store to where he, Dally, and Two-Bit were standing around outside. "Check out that chick over there. She looks a little weird doesn't she?" He asked me.

"She looks lost and tired. Come on guys lets go and see if she needs help." They followed Me over by the girl, than as soon as we got close by her she sprinted off. "Come on! Lets go!" We sprinted after her for a few blocks.

"Wait!" Dally yelled at us. "She's going into Soc territory, let them deal with her. If she needs our 'help', which obviously she doesn't because she ran away from us!" We walked back to my house but I stared at Dally with a confused expression on my face along with everyone else. "What the fuck are you all looking at? Am I in a damn dress?" That's when he turned around and went inside my house. We all joined him. I stopped Steve though.

"Do you think she was in trouble Steve?" I asked him with a worried expression.

"Dude, If she's in trouble than she'll come back." He said to me. "Don't worry man she has to come back…no Greaser lasts long in Soc territory." We walked inside. Steve went to the couch while I walked into the kitchen to make dinner. Going through the icebox I took out some frozen hamburger meat, I out that on the counter for dinner. Also I brought out some macaroni and cheese. While I was making the macaroni I heard a scream for help. Running back into the living room all the guys looked confused.

"Did you guys hear that scream?" I said quickly.

"Yeah we did. We were just sitting here watching TV and than we heard a girl…scream." Steve said and we all ran out the door, following the screams. A few blocks away from Soc territory, I noticed a group of Soc's on the ground. They were on top of a Greaser most likely but the person looked familiar. It was that girl from earlier!

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed as the others came up behind me with their blades. We all had looks on our faces that read one thing and one thing only…kill.

"Who's going to make us? You piece of trash wanna-bes!" That was the last straw, I jumped on him. Punching and kicking him every chance I got. It didn't matter _where _I hit the kid either. Than he pinned me onto the ground. "Now I'm going to this world a favor and get rid of _you_ Grease-ball!" I started grabbing for his blade, eventually knocking it out of his hand. Catching it in midair I sliced his arm up just as his friends beat it out of there. That other asshole ran as well.

Soda! Dude, she needs to get out of here! It looks bad!"

Two-Bit said to me. I kneeled down next to her. Her shirt was ripped to shreds all and was thrown off to the side to be forgotten. Looking at her she was cut up in a few spots.

"Two-Bit, give me your jacket!" I ordered and he handed it over to me. I covered the girl with it so it looked like she was sleeping instead of topless…I don't want people to get the wrong idea, well maybe Dally wouldn't mind as much. We began to walk back home.

When we entered the house, Dally beat us there and was stretched out on the couch.

"Dally get off!" I said. Dally got off the couch and stormed out of the house cursing. Johnny happened to be there too. "Johnny, go and get the first aid kit. Steve go and get some towels and some cold water. Two-Bit…just sit in the chair." I said placing the girl on the couch.

"Wait! Why do I have to sit here?" Two-Bit complained as usual.

"Because I said so. Now just stay quiet ok?" Johnny and Steve returned with the supplies I asked for. "Thanks guys." I put a little alcohol on the cuts. She didn't even move a muscle. Rubbing it in her cuts with one of the towels. The cuts I don't think they needed stitches but even if they did, they would have to wait until Darry came home.

"Okay Two-Bit I have a _big_ job for you to do for me. Do you think you can handle it?" Steve and Johnny snickered as Two-Bit stood up jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I can do it! What is it? What is it? What is it?" Two-Bit said playing along or at least I think he was.

"Okay go in the closet and get me a blanket. Remember this is _big_ boy job." Two-Bit ran out of the room and opened the closet with a loud crash of glass. Johnny and Steve were rolling on the floor laughing (AVPM reference) uncontrollably. He ran back with a blanket in his hands.

"I did it Soda! Am I big boy now?" He asked me and I nodded. Two-Bit jumped off the steps in a kart-wheel, running off laughing.

"Soda? Was that necessary? I mean it was hilarious and all but? Steve asked still laughing.

"Yeah it was. I needed something to bring up the mood." I said while throwing the blanket over the girl and dipping another towel into the cold water, I placed on her head. "Can you guys please?" I asked.

"Sure buddy, lets go Johnny go Johnny." Steve said and they left leaving me in my house with a stranger. _'What ever happened to staying away from strangers?'_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the girl stir. She opened her eye's open up. She was looking at me with a scared expression.

"Hey, Are you ok?" I asked her.

(June's POV)

I awoke with a small stir and opened my eye's a little against the bright light. There was the boy from the gas station, that I ran away from. Damn was I scared of not knowing where I was or who I was with!

"Hey, Are you alright?" He asked me. Getting up was out of the question for two reasons. One: I was hurt like hell to move. Two: That boy pushed me back down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't go leave in your condition."

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked as he put the towel back on my head. _'Ahh… that feels nice.' _

You're in my house. You were jumped in the woods. Those boys were about to rape you." _'Oh my god, that's right!'_

(flashback)

"_Let's say we have some fun boys? What do you think Honey? Want to have some fun?"_

Tears began to fall from my eye's. I never thought that would ever happen to me.

"Hey, Shh its ok. They're not going to hurt you, You're safe." I was shocked! I'm never safe!_ Ever!_ I must be dreaming.

"I can't be safe, its just not possible." More tears spilled from my eye's when I thought about what I just said.

"What do you mean? My family and friends _will_ not hurt you. I'll make sure of that." Why was he being so nice?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sodapop Curtis, but you can just call me Soda. What's yours?"

"June Smith, Nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too. Where are you from? Do you live around here? I've never seen you before." He asked.

"No I'm not from around here. I used to live far away, but I'm not going to say where."

"Oh, Well how old are you?"

"I just turned fifteen a few weeks ago. How old are you?"

"I'll be 17 in a few months." Do you have any siblings?" Should I tell him? No, its better that I don't. "Hey June? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I zoned out again. No I don't have any siblings. What about you?"

Yeah, I live with my two brothers. My older brother Darry who is twenty and my little brother who is thirteen but he'll be fourteen soon." Soda said.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"They died a few months ago in a auto wreck. Right before New Years." He explained.

"I'm so sorry Soda."

"That's ok. What about your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about that." I said.

"What the hell is going on here?" A big man was standing in the doorway of the house. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis! Why is there a girl on the couch without a shirt on?" This guy was pissed!

"Darry let me explain! Don't blow a gasket! Lets go into the kitchen and I'll explain everything!" Soda said calmly.

(Darry's POV)

Soda and I went into the kitchen for his 'explanation'. I was so angry with him! He had a shirtless girl in the house! How was I _not_ suppose to be angry?

"Alright Soda spill it now!" I said firmly.

"Darry don't be mad and let me explain before you interrupt okay?" I nodded. "Okay, me, Two-Bit, Steve and Dally were hanging around the DX because our shifts had just ended. This girl was wandering around looking lost and tired, so we walked up to her, but as soon as we were close by her she sprinted away. We followed her right until she went into Soc territory. Dally said to just leave her alone so we went back home. Right as I was making dinner we heard a girl scream. We ran out of the house and followed the scream. I stopped at a patch of woods right outside Soc territory and a group of Soc's were beating her up. If we didn't stop them she would've been raped. All I know about her is that's fifteen and her names June." He finished.

"Sodapop. I'm so sorry I got mad. I didn't think that had happed to her. You clean the cuts out?" I said.

"Yeah, there's a towel over her chest so blood didn't get everywhere and to hopefully stop the bleeding. I'm not sure if she needed stitches, so I waited for you." He said.

"I'll go check. Let's go." I said and he followed me back into the living room. "Hi, I'm Darrel Curtis, but call me Darry."

"June Smith." We shook hands.

"I'm going to have to see your cuts. Just incase I need to stitch you up, okay?" She nodded. When I lifted up the blanket, the towel that was there was stained a dark red. I took off the towel and noticed two cuts on her stomach and one long cut on the top part of her left arm. A few bruises were on her body. One on her head as well as a few small one's on her body. The cut on her arm did need stitches though.

"Soda? Did you put any ice on her head?" I asked.

"No just some cold water. I'll go get some ice." He went into the kitchen.

"SODA! HOW WELL DID YOU CLEAN THE CUTS!" I yelled to him.

"I'M NOT SURE! AS BEST AS I COULD!" He yelled back. I looked into her cuts and seemed pretty clean.

"I'll just clean the one that needs stitches again just to make sure." Grabbing the first-aid kit I pulled out the rubbing alcohol and poured some on her cut. June winced but didn't cry out. Picking up a towel I scrubbed her cut. I looked at June, she had tears rolling down her face.

Grabbing a needle and I match, I sterilized the needle. Threading the needle I began to stitch up her arm. June winced at ever stitch.

"I'm sorry June." I said.

"It's okay, just please hurry!" She begged and I finished up her stitches. Rubbing some anti-biotic cream over her stitches she sighed in relief.

"Sodapop! Where is the ice?" I yelled. Than he came out with some ice wrapped in a towel.

"Sorry Darry I was talking to Johnny.

"Hey Johnny." I said.

"Hi." He sat down by the couch. June turned towards Johnny.

"Hi, I'm June." She said.

"Johnny." The slowly shook hands. That's all he said though. _'Same old quiet Johnny.'_

"June? Does any where else hurt?" I asked.

"No, besides just being very sore." She said and I handed her an aspirin and she took it. Eventually June

**Well this is the end of chapter 1! It took me awhile to finally post this! (I originally started it over a year ago) This is my first fan-fiction so please don't be too mean. I'm sorry if its long, all my chapters will be long. So who is this girl June? What is she doing in a place like Tulsa? I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know if I should continue posting up other chapters, because I have like 14 other chapters written out. Please Review!**


	2. Who is June?

Chapter 2:

Who's June?

(Soda's POV)

June was asleep on the couch and Pony was at a late track practice, that is held once a week. Darry was in the living room watching the news. It was an ordinary night besides the fact that the gang wasn't here. They were told not to stop unless there was an emergency but for Two-Bit running out of beer _wasn't_ an emergency.

"Soda! Come here Please!" Darry yelled and I joined him in the living room.

"Yeah Dar?" I asked as I sat down on the floor.

"What do you know about June, Soda? Where is she from?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. She wouldn't tell me much. It was like she's afraid to go back. I think she ran away from home."

"What makes you say that Soda?" Darry asked.

"She wouldn't tell me where she's from or anything about her parents. I'm worried Dar. What did her parents do?" I asked.

"I have no idea Pepsi-Cola, but we wont know until June decides to open up to us." Darry said.

"Hey guys. Sorry that I'm late. My practice ran longer than coach expected. What's going on here?" Ponyboy asked as he walked through the door.

"It's ok okay Pony, I understand the long practice hours. This is June, she was jumped today by a group of Soc's. She was almost raped but the gang came in time. We are trying to figure out more about her." Darry explained.

"And she fell asleep on you?" Pony chuckled.

"No, she's been asleep since like 3:30 this afternoon." I watched Pony stare over at the clock. It was after eleven o'clock. "Don't worry Pone, she'll be alright. I cleaned and stitched her up."

"Why can't those damn Soc's ever leave us alone! What the hell did we do to them?" Pony yelled.

"Language Pony! Just leave it be for tonight." Darry said, I just wasn't talking a lot right now. I looked over and saw June trying to sit up.

"Uh-uh!" I said and gently putting her back down. "We don't want you to pop those stitches or open up any of your other cuts. Just lay down for a while." I said.

"Soda go and get some more ice." I went into the kitchen to get some more ice. Opening the freezer, I grabbed some ice and placed it into the towel. While I was wrapping it up, Pony came into the kitchen.

"Here Soda. I got it." Pony grabbed the ice from me and went back into the living room.

"Hey Pony! I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late! I yelled and headed of towards my room. Maybe Ponyboy can get some information for me, but if he told me than wouldn't that be betraying his trust? I thought this over as I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up when Pony shook me awake.

"Soda wake up!" Pony said.

"Hmm? What's wrong Pony? Are you okay?" I asked and turned the lamp on.

"No Soda. I'm not." Pony's voice was shaking slightly.

"What is it Pone? You can tell me anything, you know that." I said sitting up. Pony sat down next to me.

"I know that and I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead, tell me what's wrong."

"You know June right?" I nodded. "Well she told me that she came from New Jersey. From a town called West Orange. This town is worse than our conflict with the Soc's times ten. She said half of the time she walks out side, a bottle is thrown at her. June has been shot at a few times." My eye's widened as Pony continued. "That's the worst of what she said. Her parents abused her Soda. Worse than Johnny's parents abuse him. June ran away, she hitch hiked here to Tulsa." Pony finished.

"Shit. I would of never guessed." I said.

"June said something else." There was more!"

"What is it Ponyboy?"

"She has a brother in Tulsa, June wants to find him." Pony said.

"Does she have his name?" We might know the kid.

"John and he's sixteen."

"You don't think?" I asked.

"Johnny? Yeah I was thinking that but he's an only child and always was." He looked at me. "Should I ask him."

"I'll talk to Darry about it tomorrow on the way to work and you should talk about it to Johnny tomorrow." I said and leaned my head back again.

"Okay, Night Soda." Pony said.

"Night Pony." I threw my arm around him and we both fell asleep.

"Sodapop come on it's time to get up! You don't want to be late for work again!" I scrambled out of bed, trying not to wake Pony. I ran towards the bathroom and jumped into the shower. When I was done in the shower I went to go and get changed.

"SODAPOP! HURRY UP!" Darry screamed. I got dressed and looked around for my shoes. I found one under my bed and the other by the coffee table. Quickly rushing to the bathroom to grease my hair and than me and Darry were out the door.

"You need to learn to get up little buddy. I'm getting tired of waiting. So which means, stop staying up late on work nights." Darry said firmly.

"Darry, Ponyboy woke me up."

"Was it another nightmare?" He asked and I shook my head.

"June, opened up to him. She lived in West Orange, New Jersey." I said

"I've heard of that place. It can be pretty rough." Darry explained.

"Pony said that, she was always getting shit thrown in her face and a few times she was almost shot. Ponyboy also said that she was abused, worse than Johnnycakes. The last thing he told me was that she has a sixteen year old brother named John that lives here." I finished. "Do you think it could be Johnny?"

"Yeah, it's possible. Anyway have a good day Soda and I'll see you at home." I got out of the truck and headed inside the DX.

(Ponyboy's POV)

I woke up the next morning and I was home alone, my guess was that Darry and Soda left already. After I was up and ready I went to go and eat breakfast. I didn't feel like eating so I just grabbed an apple and walked out the door. Than there was a yell coming from the direction of the lot. Dropping my apple (such a waste of food) and I sprinted towards the lot. When I reached the lot I was shocked with what I saw. Johnny was getting beaten by his old man! In public?

"Johnny! Run!" I yelled and his old man threw a bottle at my head, I didn't feel the glass smash on my face.

Ponyboy do! I still didn't leave but came closer to them. I took out my blade (Soda and Darry didn't know) and I got in between Johnny and his dad.

"Move boy! Mind you own business, you scum!" Mr. Cade yelled at me. "I'm warning you boy, MOVE!"

"Ponyboy! You better listen to him!" Johnny said. "You'll get hurt if you don't!" I wanted to turn towards Johnny but if I disconnected my gaze with Mr. Cade, I'd be in for it!

"Leave Johnny alone! He's never done I _thing_ to you!" I yelled at him. Something connected with my face and I realized I slapped me. Turning on my heal I grabbed Johnny's arm and we ran to my house.

"Y-You okay Johnnycakes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did you do that for? You could've been hurt worse than you already were!" I gave him a confused expression. "Your face is bleeding Pony!" I touched my face and saw that my hand came back red.

"Darry's going to _kill_ me! I'm not suppose to be fighting! It could get us in trouble with the state!

"Now calm down Ponyboy, lets get that cleaned out." Johnny said as we walked inside.

"Okay. What did he do to you Johnny?" I asked as Johnny wiped my face.

"I was in the lot last night, when I woke up I was just lying there and he came looking for me. That's where he found me. Started hitting and kitting me a few times." Johnny explained.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. Johnny began to put take and gauze on my faces considering we didn't have enough band-aids to cover it.

"I'm a little sore but I'll be fine."

"Take Darry's chair, because June's still on the couch. Thanks Johnny." I said

"No problem ma, thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime Johnny." We went into the living room and Johnny sat in the chair and I stretched out on the floor.

"Pony?" A voice said from behind me and I saw that June was awake.

"Do you need anything June?" I asked.

"Can I have something to eat please?"

"Sure, any preferences?" She shook her head and I went into the kitchen. Opening up the breadbox I decided to make her a turkey and mayo sandwich, with orange slices. I finished making her food and I put it on a tray. When I got back June was carefully propped up on the arm of the couch.

"Here you go." I placed the try on her lap.

"Thanks." June started eating and I just sat there and watched her eat. When she was finished I took her tray and put it on the table.

"How are you June?" I asked.

"A little sore and it's hard to move but that's about it." She said.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Do you have any aspirin?" I nodded and got up to get the bottle out of the cabinet. Opening the bottle, I took out two aspirins and gave them to her. She swallowed them with the water and handed the empty glass to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey June, what else do you know about your brother?" I asked.

"That he lives on this side of Tulsa and we look alike." She said.

"Johnny, come here." He got up. "You two have meet right?" They nodded. "Well he lives in this neighborhood, he's sixteen and his name is John but we call him Johnny." They sat next to each other.

"W-We do look alike. My folks didn't have another kid thought. I-I'm an only child." Johnny said confused.

"I-I'm adopted Johnny. They abused me too. Then they told me that my parents lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma with another son name John Cade."

"My lasts names 'Cade'. So I have a little sister? Man." Johnny said. "So this means I'm not an only child?" I nodded.

"No Johnny your not an only child. I guess we have a new member to the gang, huh?" I joked.

"Yeah It does." Johnny smiled. "I can't believe it, I have a little sister! This is great!" They hugged one another.

"Yeah, I was told about you by my parents and that your parents gave me up because I was a mistake." She looked down.

"I don't think you were an accident June." I broke in. "You seem very nice and I like you."

"Pony's right June. Well I'll take care of you and so will the gang. Trust me."

"And my brothers seem to like you." She laid back down, after a minuet she fell asleep.

"Pony you knew?"

"Not that you were her sister no. From what she described had a hunch that you were who she was talking about."

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" Darry yelled as he was standing in the doorway. "What happened to your face? Didn't I tell you _not_ to get into a fight?" Thankfully the aspirin knocked June out.

"Darry wait! It wasn't Pony's fault! It was mine! My dad was beating me in the lot and Pony got me out of there, but my dad smashed a beer bottle at his face! Please Darry don't get mad!" Johnny spoke out and shocked Darry, Johnny just spoke out against someone!

"Okay, Pony but you know fighting's wrong."

"I know Darry, but I would've done it if Johnny wasn't in trouble. Plus I had to find Johnny to ask him about him being June's sister." I said.

"And?" Darry asked.

"They're related." Just than Soda walked in.

"What happened to your face Pony?" He rushed over and grabbed me.

"Sodapop! I'm fine! Just got cut up is all." I pushed him off.

"Sorry. So Johnny and June are related after all?" Johnny nodded. "We're all happy for you Johnny!"

It's a little strange don't you think?" Johnny asked.

"I guess so Johnny, but I thought you were happy?" Soda asked.

"It's not that Soda! It's the fact why my parents gave her up. How could they do that?" Johnny was getting pretty loud. "What's wrong with them? First they have a second child and send her away from me to an abusive family in an even more dangerous city and they still abuse me!" Johnny's face was bright red from the anger.

"Johnny you have to relax okay?" Soda came over and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry guys." Johnny apologized.

"Don't be, are you staying for dinner?" Darry asked.

"Sure."

"You can stay the night too, if you need to."

"Thanks Darry." Johnny said.

"Your welcome Johnny, your always welcome here." Johnny relaxed and smiled. The look on Johnny's face told me that he was still in pain.

"Johnny?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure your okay? You look like your in pain." I said.

"I'll be fine, I'm just worried is all." Johnny said.

"Than at least take some aspirin. Help with the pain." I said grabbing the bottle. Taking out two pills and getting him a glass of water.

"Really Pone, I'm fine." Johnny protested.

"I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you to take them." I put the pills in his one hand and the water in the other. He took then pills, than set the glass on the table. "Get some sleep Johnny." With that Johnny leaned back in the chair and closed his eye's as I joined Darry in the kitchen.

"Hey Ponyboy? I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that we can't afford to get into trouble with the fuzz you dig?" Darry said.

"Yeah I dig, Darry. Johnny's dad in public? I didn't know what else to do besides drag him away." I said,

"I understand that now, Johnny was really lucky that you came along when you did. You did a good think today kiddo." Darry smiled at me.

"What did the kid do _this_ time?" Steve said as he sat down.

"Always at dinner time you guys come over…"Darry said. "Pony helped Johnny when his dad was beating him in the lot."

"Good going kid. See you busted your face up, I guess it was an improvement." I lunged at Steve but Soda grabbed me from behind to stop me.

"Why don't you piss someone else off Stevie!" I yelled.

"Because I don't feel like it _baby_!" Steve spat back.

"Enough Randle or your leaving!" Darry said. "Pony you need to calm down too. Soda let him go." Soda put me down and I stormed out of the house.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I would have updated sooner but hurricane Irene knocked my power out for two days! Which was torture! I'll probably update new chapters a lot, so….yeah. Read and Review. Next chapter may be up tomorrow or later tonight.**


	3. The Gang and Conflict

Chapter 3:

The Gang and Conflict.

(June's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, there was a guy with wheat blond hair, with ice cold blue eye's staring down at me.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy, who never stop staring at me.

"What's it to ya?" He snapped back at me.

"N-Nothing I-I…" I was cut off by Darry.

"Dallas, knock it off. June, this is Dallas Winston, Dally this is June Smith."

"Oh yeah that broads ass we saved the other day." He smirked. This guy was scary…he reminded me of my father.

"Alright Dal, you had your had fun. Now stop scaring the poor girl and cool it!" Darry said and Dallas went into the Kitchen to probably torment someone else. "Don't worry about him June. He's not going to hurt you."

"He just reminds me of my dad back in Jersey." Darry's expression changed. "How long was he watching me?" I asked.

"Few minuets, I think. You want to come inside for breakfast. Don't if you can't, than I'll just ask one of the guys to bring you something." I got up slowly and managed to get to the kitchen with no help (besides directions).

"Well looks like you decided to get off the couch, huh?" Some other guy with brown hair said, he was next to Soda.

"Steve. What did I tell you last night with Pony?" Darry said.

"To be good in school and finish _all_ he's vegetables or no dessert!" The boy next me said and I had to smile at that. "Well hello miss, the Names Two-Bit."

"Hi, my names June, Nice to meet you. Is Two-Bit your real name?" I asked.

"No, my real names Keith. That over there," he pointed at the other boy. "Is what they call a 'Steve Randle'. Careful they can be very vicious" He whispered the last part into my ear and I chuckled.

Darry sat on the other side of me. At the other side of the table were Johnny and Ponyboy. They were eating eggs, bacon, toast with some juice. We ate and everyone was in jumbles of conversations. I just sat there eating quietly.

"You okay June?" Darry asked me quietly.

"Yeah I feel fine. Just not very talkative." I said.

"You are certainly Johnny's sister alright. He's the same way. Johnny's also shy too." Darry went back to eating his breakfast. I looked over at Johnny and noticed he wasn't talking much, but listening to what Pony was talking about. This place seemed like….home to me.

Not like I was going back to Jersey ever again. I hate those people who dare call themselves parents. Why do parents abuse there children. WHY?

"Hey, you ok?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go and sit on the front porch for a few minuets, okay?" I said.

"I guess but just stay on the porch so we know where you are." Soda said and I nodded as I got up. Stepping outside, I sat down on the steps.

"Why do parents do that? How could they do that to a child? They don't deserve to live! I want them to burn in _hell_!" I said and pounded my fists hard against the wood. Burring my face into my knees and sobbed. The screen door opened and someone sat next me, pulling towards them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The boy asked. I looked up to see Soda looking at me.

"I-I'm so confused, Soda!" I sobbed.

"What about?" He hugged me.

"Why parents abuse their children? Its wrong! Wrong and life changing!" I buried my face into his chest.

"Some people are just sick honey. They don't care what they do to others, all they care about is themselves. What brought this on all of a sudden?" Soda asked.

"Its just that my folks in Jersey did that to me, both of them. They would both be drunk and get into fights. Than they would each beat me. My dad, my dad was the worst of all Soda."

"What do you mean?" Soda asked.

"He'd kick and punch me. Usual beatings, but he did something else too." I stopped as thoughts ran through my head again.

"What else June?" Soda asked me.

"He sexually abused me Soda." I whispered. "It would be worse every time. If I told anybody he'd kill me, he kept a gun in the house to show me that he would." I explained.

(Soda's POV)

No wonder this girl was terrified when she saw us, after what she's been through who could blame her?

"Oh June, I'm _so_ sorry that happened to you. I promise we wont let _anything_ happen to you." I hugged her tight as she let everything out. _'This must've been bottled up for awhile! Poor kid!'_

"Soda, promise me you wont tell anybody?" She asked me, but could I really keep that promise?

"I-I promise June." What the hell did I just get myself into? "You ready to go back inside?" I asked. She nodded. I helped her to her feet and we went inside. The noticed the entire gang except for Johnny was in the kitchen.

"You okay?" Johnny asked.

"June, why don't you talk to Johnny?" I left them and went into the kitchen.

"Is she okay Soda?" Ponyboy asked.

"She's a little torn up but she's with Johnny, she'll be fine." I said as Two-Bit got up.

"Well, I guess I better run. Got to get home before my old lady wakes up. Thanks Dar. See ya guys!" Than he was gone.

"Steve, you have work today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm working either a double or a triple. Depends if Joe shows up or not. Shit! I'm late!" Steve sprinted off.

"I have to get going to guys before I'm late as well." Darry left too.

"So, Pone. What's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know, was planning on going to the library. Need some new books. What about you?" Pony answered.

"Hang around here I guess, considering Dally's most likely going to cause trouble, tight Dal?" I asked.

"Probably." He said.

"Just don't get jailed again." Pony said.

"No promises." Dally smirked.

"You have anything _specific_ you might do?" I asked, I didn't want to be stuck in the house all day.

"I'm going to Buck's and you can't come! I'm not about to get the tar beat out of me by Darrel!" Dallas left. We walked into the living room to find Johnny and June watching TV.

"Hey, June. I'm headed over to the library do you want anything?" Pony asked and I watched her eye's light up.

"Yeah! Um, do they have the Harry Potter series there?" (I'm a huge Harry Potter fan!)

"Yeah, any preferences on which ones?"

"Anyone but the Goblet of Fire, I hate that one!" (I really do too) She said and Pony started to leave. "Thanks Ponyboy!" I yelled.

"Your Welcome." He left as well.

"NOT TO LATE PONY!" I yelled through the doorway and he waved me, letting me know that I heard him. "You going to hang around here Johnny?"

"Nah, should get home." He hugged June as she gave him a weird look. "I'll be fine." Johnny said than left.

"BE CAREFUL OF SOC'S!" I yelled at him, he also waved at me.

"Soda?" June asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's a Soc?" She asked.

"Well a Soc is a rich kid that lives on the West (or south in the movie) side of Town. While us Greasers live on the East (or north side in the movie) side of town. The Soc's drive fancy cars, have a lot of dough, and have nice cloths. Greaser's live on the poorer side of town. Who drive old beat up cars, have long hair that's usually greased back, and we wear jeans and T-shirts. We've had conflict with the Soc's for as long as I can remember, and maybe even before I was born."

"So you guys only fight over who has more money! That's not why people should fight!" She said.

"Well, that's how it is here. How was it in Jersey." I asked. _'How __did__ people fight there than?'_

"Its fights, gangs, murders, and people getting mugged for no reason what-so-ever."

"It's rough on both sides. Everywhere, except the country." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Than she laid her head on the arm of the couch and fell asleep.

(June's POV)

Pony returned a few hours later with an armful of books and placed them on the table in the living room, than went in his bedroom to go start his homework. Looking over at the coffee I noticed three Harry Potter books! _'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'__, __Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'__, _and _'Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix'. _

I picked up the fifth book and began to read it. Even though I've read them like a hundred times, they are still as magical as when I first read them.

"Hey June, What are you reading?" Soda asked as I showed him the cover.

"Do you read, Soda?"

"No I don't." Soda said. " I think Darry does and I know Pony does. I can tell you like to read too.

"Yeah. Sometime's it _is_ hard though because I only went to grade school. Never Junior or High school."

"How come?"

"I just…never did. I wasn't going to tell him the truth yet but I will sooner or later. "Why don't you go to school?"

"I dropped out after our parents to help Darry with bills. Plus I wasn't good at school."

"At least your not doing something useless with your life, your working." I said and he left, I went back to my book

**So, this chapter isn't the best…yeah…and it's **


	4. The Reason

Chapter Four:

The Reason.

(Johnny's POV)

A few weeks has passed since we met June, she was now up and about again. I was so happy that she was okay and away from her parents in Jersey and is staying with the Curtis's. I'm not bringing her back to my house though but I do want to know why they gave her up!

I took out the picture she gave me. She is tall and really skinny. Her long black hair almost matched her one dark drown eye. The other was bright blue, kind of like Dally's just not cold. That eye made her unique. Her skin was dark like mine and a small smile.

Walking up my walk way I noticed my dad wasn't home, only my mom. I opened the door.

"What are _you_ doing back? I told you to never come back!" My mom yelled.

"Yes, but I need you to tell me something."

"Fine! What is it?" She snapped.

"Tell me about my sister June and I know she exists because I have her picture right here!" I showed it to her but kept a good grip on it.

"She was a mistake, considering I already had _you_! Hell I didn't want you and I still don't! What makes you think I want that lowlife piece of shit?" She yelled. "Nobody wants her!

"I do and so do my friends!" I yelled back.

"Now wonder, you and your good for nothing hoods! You're nobody's, all of you! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She started throwing bottles at me and I beat it out of there. I don't think I got hit but I wasn't paying attention. What my old lady said to me. _'What makes you think I want that lowlife piece of shit?' _Her voice kept replaying over and over in my mind.

"I care for June and I want her to stay." I said to myself. Had to tell somebody what I had heard. So I walked around town until I found someone in the gang. After an hour, I found Dallas. I ran up to him.

"Dallas! Wait up man!" He turned around.

"Hey Johnny? What the hell happened to your face?" He asked.

"That…doesn't…matter" I said trying to catch my breath. When I caught it, he asked me again.

"Come on Johnny. Who and What did that to your face, its pretty bad."

"I went back to talk to my mom."

"You _what_? Dally snapped.

"I had to Dallas!"

"That's it, I'm going after that bitch!" Dally was about to leave.

"Wait Dal! Just let me explain why I went!" I grabbed his arm.

"Alright, but at least let me go and clean that up." We walked back to the Curtis's house. Dally sat me down on the couch while he grabbed the first-aid stuff. He came back and cleaned off my cut and put a band-aid on it and now I had to explain.

"Explain." He crossed his arms.

"Okay, I went back home to ask her why she gave June away. She said that June was a mistake and she doesn't want me and nobody would want her. My old lady said were good for nothing hoods and nobody's. When I left she started throwing beer bottles at me, which explains my face than. I just had to tell somebody what she said." I looked at Dally, he was pissed.

"That _bitch_!" Dally mumbled.

"Dallas don't go and do anything stupid. I'm okay and so is June." I said.

"Fine, but next time I wont hold back." I gave him a pleading look. "Alright! I wont hurt them! Let's go to the Dingo." We walked out the door we were surprised at what we saw.

(June's POV)

"Bye Soda!" I called as I was leaving the DX.

"Bye June! BE CAREFUL!" He yelled and I waved at him. that's a thing we all do, just wave at them so they know we heard them. I was walking to the Curtis's house and was almost there when someone stopped me.

"Hey Sugar! What are you up to?" Some boy asked me, I turned around and saw other boys surrounding me. This time it wasn't a group of Soc's, it was Greaser's. Looking down the street some I saw the Curtis's house. '_Please guys, someone come! PLEASE!'_

"What's it to you?" I asked normally as they smirked.

"Well guys, I think we should teach this girl some manners. What do you saw to that you little tramp?" I heard a door slam and people running towards us. It was Johnny and Dally. They grabbed me and held a blade against my neck.

"Let her go now or you'll have to deal with me personally!" Dally yelled.

"Or what Winston? What are you going to do with little innocent Cade here?" I looked at Johnny and there wasn't fear in his eye's as usual. This time it was pure _hate_!

"Let her go!" Johnny yelled!

"Oh lookie here boys, little Cade getting mouthy. Finders keepers boys!" He said.

"Let my sister go!" Johnny yelled, they laughed.

"We all know you don't have a sister." A different boy yelled.

"You want to dance Winston?" The boy asked.

"Aw, you guys know me too well. Lets do this!" I was thrown to another boy and his knife went to me neck as well. Dally and the boy started to fight one another as one came up to Johnny.

"What about you Cade?" The last boy, also the smallest asked.

"You bet!" Than they went at it.

"Hey, what about this one?" The boy holding me asked his friend.

"I don't know man. What do you think."

"Well Joe now that those two are distracted we can make a getaway." He told Joe.

"Or, we can take care of her right here and piss them off more, Ricky." Joe said.

"I _love_ the way you think Joe!" Ricky said and turned towards me. He pushed me towards the fence with the knife still pressed at my throat. "Well honey, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way?" He asked.

"How about the Curtis way?" I looked over and saw Darry and Soda standing by ready to fight. "Let her go before you end up on the other end of your own knife." Darry threatened.

"Make me." Ricky said and smashed my head against the and went towards Darry. While Darry and Ricky were fighting I sank down to the ground. Damn did my head hurt! Than Soda rushed over.

"June, can you hear me?" Soda asked.

"Yeah I can hear you."

"Good, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was walking back and they showed up. Darry's fighting Ricky and Joe."

"Can you stand?" He asked and I nodded. Soda helped me to my feet and the others came over. Johnny rushed over quickly though and hugged me.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He looked me over.

"I'll be fine, just a small bump on my head, they didn't cut me or anything." I said. "Thanks guys, I don't know what happened. I was walking home and than they just showed up." I explained and took a shaky breath.

"They aren't going to hurt you again, okay?" Johnny said putting his arm around me.

"I know Johnny. I'm just freaked out." I said. "Can we go inside now?" Everyone nodded. Dally and Johnny though left, because they are going to the Dingo. I hung around with Darry and Soda.

"How was work guys?" I asked.

"Exhausting." Darry said.

"Slow. Now many people on school days." Soda said. "Hey Darry, what's for Dinner?"

"I don't know its Ponyboy's turn to cook." Darry said.

"Darry, Pony has track tonight." I said.

"Shit! I forgot!" Darry said.

"I can cook Darry." I offered.

"June, you don't have-" I cut him off.

"I want to and since I'm staying here than I should contribute. I'm not taking no for an answer." I crossed my arms.

"Darry let her cook." Soda said.

"Alright fine, as long as its edible and the right color." Darry laughed as he said this.

"What! I can't be creative?" He said pretending to be mad and I laughed. "Oh what's so funny?" He asked picking me up and running away with me. He jump the steps to the house kicking the door opened. Than he threw me down on the couch.

"Hey! What was that for? I asked laughing.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it was fun, wasn't it?" Soda asked.

"Ha-ha yeah it was. " I punched him in the shoulder and made my way to the kitchen. I went to the icebox and looked through it. They had the ingredients for macaroni and cheese and they had some pork chops. So ended up deciding on making Pork chops with baked macaroni.

"Hey, June. What did you decide on?" Darry asked.

"It's a surprise and no it wont kill anyone!" I yelled to Soda.

"I heard that!" Soda yelled.

"You were meant too!" I laughed and I went back to making dinner (I'm not going into details about HOW to make them. If your interested in knowing inbox me). After I was done layering the macaroni when I heard footsteps.

"Two-Bit out!" I yelled.

"Come on, just one taste!" He begged.

"No! It's a surprise! HEY GUYS YOU LOST SOMEONE!" I screamed into the living room. Soda and Steve came in and dragged Two-Bit out by his ears.

"OW! LET GO!" Two-Bit screamed. I finished making the macaroni and placed it in the oven along with the pork chops. After I put the main dishes in the oven I started cooking some vegetables. I decided to cook some lima beans for Two-Bit. (I'm evil muhahahaha)

When everything was done, I set the table and put out the food in different dishes.

"Hey guys Dinners ready. Oh Two-Bit I made you something special!" I said and went into the kitchen, keeping the beans away from Two-Bit. "Everyone gets one pork Chop." I said.

We all began to get our food. Once everybody had there food Two-Bit spoke.

"Where's my surprise?" He asked.

"Okay close your eye's and I'll give it to you." He did and I made a shush sound with my finger and picked up the lima beans and showed everyone. They all began to smirk. "Okay Two-Bit keep them closed." I smiled and dumped the entire dish on lima beans on his plate. "Okay, OPEN!" I saw his happy smile disappear and the gang just laughed.

"That was cruel." Two-Bit said trying to remove the beans.

"Nope! You have to eat them! All of them!" I said and he frowned and began eating. I sat down and began eating as well.

"Thanks for making Dinner, June." Ponyboy said.

"No Problem guys." Than there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it guys, you keep eating." I got up and opened the door.

"!" I screamed.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I left you hanging on a little. Now who do you think was at the door? I BET YOU'LL NEVER GUESS! Megan I am not going to tell you! ( hi flutter friend!) You have to wait a few days or tomorrow. I'll update soon! Read and Review. **

**Oh I love to torture Two-Bit just because it adds some humor in it ^_^**


	5. The Return and The Hospital

Chapter Five:

The Return and The Hospital

(Darry's POV)

June made a great dinner, I didn't know that she could cook. She must've had to do it a lot when she was growing up. There was a knock at the door. _'Huh? That's odd, nobody knocks on the door.'_ Than June got up.

"I'll get it guys, you keep eating." June disappeared into the living room. Once the chatter began we heard her scream.

"DARRY!" She screamed again and I raced out of there to find her being grabbed by a couple.

"Let her go! You damn Bastard! NOW!" I screamed.

"Dad let me go! I can't breath!" June coughed out.

"Silence you! And you get out of my sight! June belongs to us, not you!" He tightened his grip around her neck and she gasped out. and if you don't you'll have to take it out with me and my gang! GUY'S GET OUT HERE _NOW_!" I screamed again as I saw Dally walking down the block. "DALLY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Dallas turned around and ran over.

Mr. Smith looked at everyone but continued to keep a firm grip on June, which was defiantly hurting her.

"Help-me." She barely choked out. Dally stepped forward and as we pulled out our blades. Everyone except Ponyboy, who ran inside to hopefully call the police. We all froze when Mr. Smith pulled out a heater and placed to her head.

(Ponyboy)

I ran inside to call the police.

"_Hello Tulsa Police Department, What's your emergency?"_ A woman asked.

"Hi, there is a man here holding my friends sister captive and there's a gun being held to her head!" I practically yelled.

"_Alright son, just give me your address and I'll send help __immediately__!"_ She said and I gave her my address, than I hung up. I looked through the window, (carefully) watching Mr. Smith point the gun at the others.

"NOW, ON THE GROUND!" He yelled but had no intention on leaving yet. I locked all the doors and windows, so at least he couldn't get me and I could dial 911 again if I needed too. In the distance you could hear the sirens from the police.

"Thank god!" They finally arrived and pulled alongside the curb…badly too.

"PUT THE GIRL AND THE GUN DOWN!" The officer yelled and walked towards him. He only tightened his grip on June harder. June's face looked like she was turning slightly blue.

"Make me!" He tried and the ops surrounded him completely.One of the cops who was facing his back. He fired at him as I covered my ears. Than a few more shots ran out and Mr. Smith dropped to the ground….dead. I unlocked the door and ran outside.

"Darry!" I yelled and ran to him and Soda.

"Oh Ponyboy, your alright. Did you call the police?" I nodded and he hugged me.

"What about June?" I asked and went over to where Dally and Two-Bit were. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure Pony. Hey! Can we get some help over here?" Dally yelled and some medics came over.

"Stand back!" They pushed us away, but Darry fought through.

"I'm in charge of her right now and I'm not leaving her!" He ordered, I think scaring some of the medics. I looked over at Mrs. Smith being arrested and Mrs. Smith was being loaded into a body bag.

"She's unconscious and will need a hospital." The medic said and radioed for one to arrive ASAP. (I did originally have her condition in this part, but I decided to wait) An ambulance came speeding down the street shortly after.

"Dally, go and get Johnny and take him down to Tulsa General. Soda, take Pony, Steve and Two-Bit in my truck. I'm going to ride with her." Darry said tossing the keys to Soda and going inside the ambulance. Than things started clearing up slightly, except for a couple of cops who were still investigating the scene.

"Pony, lets go, come on." Soda dragged me along as he headed towards the truck. We road in silence for a half hour the entire way. When we reached the hospital, Darry was un the waiting room. I choose to sit away from the gang.

"How is she?" I heard Soda ask.

"I don't know, They haven't said anything. Where's Pony?" Soda nodded towards me but I didn't move. Soda came over.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been like this ever since the medics came." Soda said while putting an arm around me.

"I just can't get the image of Mr. Smith being put into a body bag out of my head. It's all freaking me out." My voice was trembling me.

"It'll be okay Ponyboy, he's gone." He rubbed my back.

"I know Soda but that's not it. It's the fact that I saw him die and being shoved into the bag." He said wrapping his arms around me.

(Darry's POV)

We were sitting there for about a half hour until Johnny and Dally burst through the door.

"Where is she? Is she alright? God I knew I shouldn't of left her!" Johnny was rambling and wouldn't stop. I stood up grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Johnny calm down! Your not helping anyone by getting upset!" I let him go.

"Your right Darry, I'm sorry. It's just…" Johnny sat down and put his hands in his head.

"Johnny, don't worry about it. She'll be fine I promise." I sat with my arm over his shoulders. To be honest _I_ wasn't sure what was going to happen but I wasn't about to tell that to Johnny.

I turned towards where Soda was and saw he was comforting Pony who looked terrified.

"Uh…June Smith's guardian?" A doctor asked.

"I'm her brother and these are my cousins from Texas. How is she?" Johnny said.

"Well June has five broken ribs and her windpipe was slightly damaged, but I fixed that. I have her on some medication for now and she'll have to stay here for a few days."

"Can I see her now?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, follow me." We all followed the doctor into the room. June was out cold in the bed.

She looked pale and she had a mask on her face, most likely to help her breath.

"Hey Soda?" Pony asked him.

"Yeah Pone?" He asked.

"You think you or Darry can take me home?" He asked us with a pleading look. I looked at him and he was a few shades paler than his normal color.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Steve and Two-Bit your going to have to go home with Dally or walk. Come on you two." And with that we left the hospital.

"You feel okay Pony?" Soda asked him.

"Not really." Pony leaned his head on Soda's shoulder and went to sleep. It remained quiet as he slept. Once we reached the house I pulled into the driveway.

"Pony? Honey, wake up." Soda gently shook him and he opened his eyes. "We're home Ponyboy." Pont sat up and got out of the truck following Soda.

"Pony, I want you to go get ready for bed and I'll be in in a minuet." I called after him and got out of the car and walked inside careful not slam the door. After about 10 minuets I went into Pony's room.

"Pony, you okay?" I asked and he shook his head. "Soda! Get my the thermometer!" I yelled and I saw Ponyboy wince. "Sorry Ponyboy."

"That's okay, I know you didn't mean it." He whispered. Soda returned with the thermometer in his hands.

"Here Dar."

"Thanks." I placed the thermometer in Pony's mouth. When it beeped (I know thermometer's didn't beep back than) and took it out of Pony's mouth.

"What's it say?" Soda asked.

"101.9, he's not going to school tomorrow. If it's still bad one of us will have to stay home tomorrow. We cant leave him alone like this."

"I understand and as much as I love Two-Bit, and all, he's not fit to take care of a kid. Ponyboy just tray and get some sleep. Holler if you need us." Soda and I got up and went into the living room.

After about forty-five minuets Soda and I turned in for the night.

(Soda's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night when the sheets began to stir. Ponyboy was having a nightmare.

"Pony, it's okay honey. Wake up!" I wrapped my arms around him but he just kept thrashing. "Ponyboy its just me Sodapop!" He than woke up.

"I-I'm sorry Soda."

"It's okay." I felt his forehead. "Still pretty hot, Just go back to sleep." He laid back down and I laid next to him and we both went to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning. Ponyboy still looked pale. Sighing I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Sodapop." Darry said looking up from the paper.

"Morning Darry. Ponyboy had a nightmare last night."

"Was it bad?"

"Nah, he only thrashed, which is what woke me up. It lasted only a few minuets."

"I'm going to check his temperature." Darry walked into our room and I followed. Darry picked up the thermometer and carefully placed it in Pony's mouth. When it beeped Darry took it out to read it.

"What's it say Darry?" I sat down on the bed pushing Pony's hair back a few times.

"102.3! That's it, one of us will have to stay home with him. Can you Sodapop? I can't take off today. I have a job and I'm suppose to be getting paid double!"

"I can call and ask but I'm not sure." I said. I left to call to call my boss.

"_Hello? DX Gasoline Station, East Tulsa, Oklahoma. How may I help you?"_ Mr. Parkers answered.

"Mr. Parker its Sodapop Curtis, I was wondering if I could take off today? My little brother is sick and Darry can't stay but somebody needs to watch him."

"_Well Sodapop, I'm not sure because than Joe would be the only one working. Are you sure you can't get somebody else to look after your brother?_"

"Well if you give me some time, I can try and find somebody and I'll work extra hours to make up for it?" I was hoping he'd let me stay home.

"_Alright, Sodapop. Just give me a call before eleven okay?_"

"I will sir, thank you! Have a good day."

"_You too._" We hung up

"What did he say?" Darry asked.

"He said I need to call him by eleven to see if I could find somebody to watch him. Dar, go and get ready for work okay? I'll handle it." He nodded and left.

When he was done he came back into the kitchen and began to eat breakfast.

"Hmm, now that there's food on the table Two-Bit and Steve should be here by now." Just than Steve walked in the door, slamming it behind them.

"Steve can you do us a favor today?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have school. Is Pony ready?" Steve asked.

"Actually Pony's not going to school today. His temperature is 102.3. Can you look after him today?" Steve looked kind of pissed.

"Sure, I guess I can. I'll just have to tell Two-Bit-" Steve was interrupted because when another voice said something.

"Tell me what Steve-O?" Two-Bit asked.

"That your walking to school. I'm not going and neither is Pony." Steve said.

"How come Pony's not going?"

"Sick." Darry said.

"Hell, than I'm not going school, what's the point?" Two-Bit said.

"Thanks guys, Soda go and call your boss and get ready." I left for the phone and to get ready for work.

(June's POV)

I woke up in a white room and I squinted against the light. Looking over and saw Johnny asleep in the chair.

"Johnny? Johnny wake up!" I shook his leg and he started to wake up.

"Wh-what? June!" He gave me a gentle hug. "I've been so worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm in some pain and it's hard to breath. Can you get a nurse?" He left and a few minuets later he came back in with a nurse.

"Good morning June. I'm glad to see your awake. How are you feeling?" She said in this peppy voice.

"Sore, and it's difficult to breath."

"That's normal, you damaged your windpipe and you have five broken ribs. I'll go get you some pain killers." She than left.

"Johnny what happened to my parents?" I asked

"Your mom's in the cooler and your dad was shot to death." I was free? Tears spilled uncontrollably. "June its okay."

"I know it is. I'm free Johnny. They can never hurt me again! What happened to the gang?"

"Darry and Soda took Ponyboy home last night because he felt sick. The rest left soon after."

"Is Pony okay?" I asked.

"I don't know June, I've been here all night. I'm not going to leave you again." He grabbed my hand.

The nurse came back in and gave me some pain killers. She told me not fight the sleep. I didn't and I soon fell asleep.

**That's the end of chapter five! Megan I have to give you credit because you **_**guessed**_** who was at the door! Although I didn't tell you. The next chapter is going to be all about Ponyboy and him being sick. New characters coming soon! Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Sick Days

Chapter Six

Sick Days

(Two-Bit's POV)

I felt bad for the kid because Darry said that he had a fever of 102.3. Steve was told to watch him today. Since those two weren't going to school, what was the point of me going? Exactly. There isn't…or is there?

"Steve? What are you doing?" He was wiping down Pony's body with a cloth.

"What's it look like dumb ass?"

"Looks like your giving him a bath."

"No stupid! Darry said to try and bring his fever down. Than to check on him around noon and if he gets worse to call Soda." The clock said 9:47 am.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I have to try and get him to eat or drink something. So he doesn't dehydrate. Go and get me some more ice water." Steve said.

"Sure _thang_, BRB!" I said in a girlie voice. Steve groaned as I waltzed out of the room. I went into the kitchen and brought back a two cups of ice and dumped them in the bowl.

"Here you go Steve-O."

"Don't call me that Two-Bitch."

"I'm hurt." I ran out of the room and faked sobbed.

(Steve's POV)

Even though I hate the kid but I have to feel sorry for him. Soda mentioned he had a nightmare. I've seen how bad they can get.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard a high pitched scream. I looked over at Pony who was thrashing and screaming bloody murder.

"Ponyboy! You have to calm down!" I tried to get hold of him but he punched me in the face! "FUCK! TWO-BIT GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing! He's having a nightmare! HELP ME!" I said while holding my bleeding nose. Two-Bit than got on top of Ponyboy and grabbed hold of his wrists.

"Ponyboy calm down! Come on kid, it's me Two-Bit. You have to wake up!" He stopped thrashing and screaming. After a few minuets Pony was waking up and Two-Bit got off him.

"You okay Kid?" I asked. (holy shit! Steve is concerned!)

"Where's Soda?" He asked.

"He's at work Pony. Do you want something?" I asked.

"Sodapop." He said.

"Two-Bit go and call Soda and tell him to come home. I can fill in for him. Bring me a glass of water too." I said.

(Soda's POV)

I was working on Mrs. Robert's car_ again_ when the phone rang inside the garage.

"Hello DX Gasoline Stat-" I was cut off by Two-Bit.

"_Soda! Man, it's Two-bit! It's Ponyboy." _

"Is he okay?"

"_I don't know Soda. He just had a nightmare. He was screaming and kicking and he wont do anything until you get here. You have to get here! Steve said he'll cover you."_

"Two-Bit stay on the phone." I put the phone on the table and rushed to my boss.

"Mr. Parker?" I knocked.

"Come in Sodapop. What can I do for you?" I sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Well there seems to be a problem at home and my brother needs me there, Steve said he could fill in for me."

"What exactly _is_ the matter with your brother? How do I know you aren't trying to get out of doing work?"

"Please sir. He has a fever of 102.3, extremely pale and just woke up screaming bloody murder. Ponyboy needs me and I love my job and I wouldn't leave unless there was a need to."

"You said Steve can fill in?"

"Yes I did."

"Okay tell Steve to get her ready for work and than you can leave."

"Thank you, Sir and I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it right now Soda, Just go and help your brother." I left and went back into the garage.

"Two-Bit, put Steve on." There was a switch of lines and than I heard Steve's voice which sounded weird.

"_Yeah?"_

"Dude, can you come in for me? And what's wrong with your voice?"

"_Sure and your brother broke it in his sleep, it'll be fine. I'll be down soon."_ He hung up and I ran out of the garage, sprinting across the street and nearly missing a moving car. As I was sprinting I ran past Steve walking into his house.

"SLOW DOWN YOU HOOD!" Steve yelled but of course I didn't and raced through the door.

"Damn Soda! You sprinted here in four minuets! NEW RECORD!" Two-Bit yelled.

"Shut up Two-Bit. Hey Pony. I'm here now, everything's going to be alright now." I pushed his hair back. God he was burning. I wasn't suppose to check his temperature but I wanted to because I think it went up. Two-Bit get the thermometer from the bathroom. Ponyboy, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My head hurts, so does my stomach and I feel like I'm going to puke." Pony whispered. Two-Bit handed me the thermometer.

"Open up Pony." He did and I placed the thermometer in his mouth. Once again it beeped and I pulled it out.

"Is it bad?" Two-Bit asked.

"103! Shit! This isn't good. We have to cool him down!" I said. "Come on Pony." I took the covers off of Ponyboy and he started complaining.

"Soda! What are you doing? It's _freezing!_"

"Sorry Pone, we have to get your fever down, not up! Come on, I have just the thing." I said and he got out of bed. He followed me into the bathroom. "Get in the shower." I said and he took off his cloths. Once he was inside the shower I put the cold water on.

"Soda! It's cold!" He yelled.

"Sorry but you have to stay in, hopefully the cold water will bring your fever down." I said and waited for Pony to get used to the cold water. Once it wasn't bothering him anymore than I told him he could come out. I left the bathroom while he dried off and got dressed. Pony went back to bed and I went into the living room.

"Now what Soda?" Two-Bit asked.

"Just wait, until he needs us and in about an hour or so, I'll check his temperature. You can go if you want to. I got it from here." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be at home if you need me. Just give us a call."

"I will. Bye Two-Bit."

"Bye." He said and left the house.

(Dally's POV)

Tim Sheppard and I just got into a fight over a damn poker game!

"God damn it Tim! What the hell is his problem?" I thought out loud. Looking up I noticed I passed the DX station and decided that I'd stop to see Sodapop. When I got there I was surprised to see Steve working there and not Soda.

"Hey Steve. Why isn't Soda here?" I asked.

"Hey Dally. Soda's at home looking after the kid. He got sick yesterday." Steve said. "So I'm filling in for him, because the boss doesn't trust Joe here alone."

"So, the kid's sick huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad too. He had a fever of 102.3 when I left this morning. It probably went up before Soda got there." He explained.

"Damn, well I'm headed over there now anyways."

"How come?"

"Got into a fight with Sheppard over a poker game." I grinned.

"Look I have to go, my lunch breaks over. I'll see you later Dal!" He said and I left. I head down towards the Curtis's house. It was about a fifteen minuet walk there. When I reached their house I walked into the living room, to see Sodapop sitting in Darry's chair.

"Hey Dal, What happened?" Soda asked.

"Got into a fight with Sheppard again. Can I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure, you know where everything is." I walked into the bathroom while Soda went back to check on the kid.

When I was in the bathroom, I grabbed the first aid kit and began to wipe the blood off my face, I cleaned it and than placed a band-aid on it. I looked through the medicine cabinet and found the bottle of aspirin. Opening the bottle, I popped three pills into my mouth and walked out and headed into the boy's room.

"How's the kid?"

"Not so good. Last time I checked his temperature he had a fever of 103 and I tried to give him a cool shower to bring it down. He just went back to sleep though."

"Have you checked it recently?"

"No, I wanted to wait an hour and it's only been half. Why should I check it now?"

"I would." I watched as he grabbed the thermometer off of the dresser and he placed it in his mouth. Once it beeped he gently pulled it out of his mouth.

"What's it say?" (just realized everyone asks that after it beeps lol)

"103 still. Is that bad?"

"Probably, maybe you should call Mrs. Matthews?" I said but Soda refused to move. "Okay, fine! I'll call her!" I left the room and went over to the phone and dialed Two-Bit's number.

"_Hello?"_ Karen asked.

"Hey Karen, It's Dallas. Can I talk to your mom." I asked.

"_MOM!"_ She screamed through the so loud that I pulled it away from my ear. I fucking _hate _little kids!

"_Dallas? Is everything alright?"_ Mrs. Matthew's asked.

"No Mrs. Matthew's it isn't. I'm at the Curtis's house and Ponyboy is sick and me and Soda aren't really sure what to do. He has a fever of 103. Do you think you could come over here? Please?"

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU JUSTR SAY 'PLEASE' DALLY?" Soda yelled at me from the room.

"Soda, shut the hell up!" I yelled back.

"_Dallas, sweetheart I'll- SHUT UP KEITH!-I'll be right over!"_ She hung up the phone.

(Two-Bit POV (temp))

Dally's a sweetheart! I was doubled over laughing. I'll have to call him that next time I see him.

(back to Dally's POV)

I hung up the phone and went back to the bedroom.

"Did you really say 'please'?" Soda asked smiling. I than punched him in the stomach and slapped him across the face.

"Shut the fuck up Soda! Before I kick your damn ass!" I screamed, this caused Pony to wake up ands wince at my voice.

"Soda?" Damn that kid was weak. He always was pretty weak but this sounded bad.

"Yeah baby, I'm here."

"Not good Soda." Pony said and Soda grabbed the water.

"I know Pony but Mrs. Matthew's is on her way now. She'll help you. Just stay awake okay? Please?" He begged.

"Yeah." than there was a knock at the door and I answered it.

"He Mrs. Matthew's. Soda and Pony are in the other room." I said and she went down the hallway.

"Mrs. Matthew's, thank you so much for coming!" Soda said.

"Your welcome dear. When I said if you ever needed me just to give me a call, and I meant it. Ponyboy, what's wrong?"

"My head and stomach hurts, imp cold and I feel as if imp going to be sick." Pony said quietly. Mrs. Matthew's nodded and pulled out a bottle of liquid from her purse.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It'll help with fever and stomach pains. Keith and Karen had the same thing not to long ago, so the doctor said to use this for three to four days and he should be fine." She also pulled out a spoon. _'Who the hell carries a spoon around in their purse?'_ She filled the spoon with a strange brown liquid. "Soda can you help him sit up?"

"Sure, come on Pony." He said and sat on the bed to help the kid. As soon as Ponyboy drank the weird shit he went to lie down again.

"Now Soda, he has to take this 3 times a day. Once in the morning, again at about noontime, and before he normally goes to bed. Keep him home for about two or three more days. If he's still sick by than…take him to the doctor." She said.

"Yes Mrs. Matthew's and thanks again. I was beginning to worry and was afraid Darry would have to take off too." She hugged Soda.

"Anytime, give me a call if you need me."

"I will, thanks again."

"Bye boys!"

"Bye Mrs. Matthew's." We both called after her.

"Well I'm going to the hospital, Johnny's probably still there. I'll see ya!" I called at left without another word.

**YES! I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry, I didn't intend to update this late. My advanced English class is giving me a lot of work and with this new school and all….yeah you probably get it. I'm starting to bring my computer o school now so I can try and get them up faster. So what did you guys think? Dally saying please and Steve helping Ponyboy? Megan Ponyboy will be fine! (I'm going to be talking about Megan a lot lol! HI FLUTTER FRIEND! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER TOO! I MISS YOU! 3) Anyway, there will be two new characters in the next chapter along with a huge shocker to June. So please Read and Review!**

**P.S. there are a lot of accidents involving June or other characters and sad things because I normally write when I am sad but the funny things are when I get out of my sadness and don't want to stop writing.**


	7. Home at Last and Surprises

Chapter Seven

Home At Last and Surprises

(June's POV)

I was finally out of the hospital and free to go home as long as I relaxed for a few days. Dally drove back to the Curtis's house where the gang was waiting for us. I heard was sick a few days ago, but he's okay now. When we pulled into the driveway, I jumped out and was nearly tackled to the ground by Soda and Two-Bit.

"JUNE'S HOME!" Two-Bit screamed.

"Hey Two-Bit." He gave me a hug and spun me around. I laughed as he squeezed me harder. When he let me go I ran towards Soda. "Soda!" I hugged him.

"I'm _so _glad your home June." He said to me.

"I'm happy to be back." he let me go, and I saw Johnny. "Oh Johnny!" I hugged him and almost started crying.

"It's going to be June. Those two will never hurt you again or my parents because your not going to see them." I felt so safe in his arms and around the gang, even Dally. Tears spilled from my eyes, Johnny must've sense this because he began stroking my hair.

"Let's go inside guys." Soda said and I walked in with Johnny's arm wrapped around my shoulders. In the living room were Darry, Dally(he magically appeared there), Steve, and Ponyboy were sitting in the living room. Darry walked over and gave me a hug.

"Good to have you home kiddo. It's great that you're okay." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Darry! Hey Pony!" I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Great to have you back. We were all worried." I let him go.

"Ha-ham thanks Pony. Steve, great to see you." He only nodded and looked away. _Typical Steve Randle._ Steve was never my favorite but we care for one another.

"CAKE TIME!" Two-Bit yelled. Honestly, I am so sick of cake! When Darry offered me a piece I just shook my head no.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked.

"I can't eat anymore cake. Too much sugar isn't good for anyone. I'm surprised I haven't gained weight." The entire living room burst into laughter. "What? Did I miss something?"

"Your hilarious June. You weigh like nothing and your worried about your weight!" Two-Bit said.

"Shut up Two-Bit! Before I beat the shit out of you!"

"Calm down kid. I was kidding!"

"Well than watch your mouth and I will be calm!" Threat was in my voice now.

"Damn girl. You can hold a grudge!" Dally said.

"Well, where I lived it was either that or die! So yeah I can."

"I know how ya feel. I grew up on the bad side of New York. I've been to West Orange many times and I know what your saying." Everyone began eating at chatting while I sat there just sipping my water. Soda and Darry began whispering to each other. Than Soda got up and went into the other room.

"Hey June, come over here." Darry said and I slowly got to sit next to him.

"Yeah Dar?" I asked but he didn't answer until Soda came back into the room.

"June, we wanted to give you a 'Welcome Home' present. This is the first thing." He handed me a small purple bag. I opened it and pulled out a little black box and it was about seven inches long. When I opened the box I picked up the small object that was inside it, my eyes went wide. How did they know I had always wanted one.

In my hand was a purple and blue handled switchblade. The background of the handle was purple and the metal part of the handle was blue. In bright white was a Chinese symbol, I think anyway. When I blade flicked open, it glistened brightly in the light.

"Well? What do you think?" Two-Bit asked.

"I-I." I was speechless, I did know _what_ to say nor _could_ I say anything. My eye's should've said it all and that the fact that my mouth was dropped with a smile creeping up.

"Oh my god! Thank you! I LOVE IT!" I practically screamed as Two-Bit sighed in relief.

"Damn girl. Gave me a heart attack there! I thought you hated it!"

"I was speechless, I've never had a knife before but I've always wanted one. Thank you guys _so_ much! I couldn't stop smiling I was that happy.

"You're welcome June. Now! Time for your second present. Close your eye's and Darry cover up her ears." I couldn't see or hear anything. After a few minuets Darry uncovered my ears.

"Alright June, stand up but don't open. We're going to start walking slowly towards the door." Darry said and he lead me to the door and down the stairs. I felt my feet touch the grass.

"Are you ready for your second present!" Soda asked and I nodded. "Alright! On the count of three, open your eyes. One-Two-" Soda was cut off.

"46, 92, 33!" I heard Two-Bit shout.

"TWO-BIT!" Everyone screamed.

"What? I can't count!" He laughed.

"Lets try this _again_." Darry said.

"Okay…One-" Soda tried.

"RED, GREEN, PURPLE!" Two-Bit screamed.

"GODDAMN IT TWO-BIT! SOMEBODY TAPE HIS MOUTH SHUT BEFORE I MURDER HIS ASS!" Dally yelled.

"Come on Two-Shit's…Lets go inside." Steve dragged him off.

"Okay! One-Two-Three!" Soda yelled and I was finally able to open my eyes and I was even more shocked on what was in front of me.

"Sara!" I yelled and I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. '_I was __not__ expecting this, whatsoever!'_ "Ryan!" we hugged him. I missed him so much, him and Sara both. I wanted to cry from happiness.

"So this is where you've been all these months? Sara asked.

"Yeah. I came here to find my long lost brother. Never thought that was a possibility until my parents told me sometime last year. How did you guys find me?" I asked.

"Well, we saw the entire thing with your parents on the news and caught Sodapop's name on the news and looked him up, called him and flew out here." Ryan explained. "Darry told us we could stay down here somewhere." I just realized that it was only us, Darry and Soda outside. I ran and hugged Darry.

"Thank you!" I said and he chuckled.

"Your welcome kiddo." I let go and we went inside. We walked inside and everyone was in a jumble of conversation.

"Hey guys! Guys!" I yelled but nobody heard me.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Ryan screamed I laughed as half of the gang jumped and looked our way.

"Nice Ryan."

"Thank you."

"Guys, I want you to meet my best friends, Ryan and Julie. Guys this is Two-Bit, he's the one who constantly fucked up Soda's counting, Steve, Dally, Ponyboy, and Johnny. Johnny's my brother. They both said hi. We all sat down, Ryan and Two-Bit were getting along real well, no surprise there. Sara and I went into the kitchen to talk.

"Sara, you haven't changed a bit! It's great to see you!"

"You haven't changed either. How have you been?" Just then Ryan came and sat down with us.

"Hey guys."

"I'm getting by, I guess. What about you two?"

"I've been okay. Wandering around West Orange." Ryan said.

"I wasn't so great. After you left it got pretty bad around the neighborhood. We didn't know where you went, June. For months we were all worried." Sara said with a frown.

"I'm sorry guys but you know what my life was like and how many times I was shot at and-" Ryan cut me off.

"You were shot at?"

"Yeah. My parents just hated me! My real parents live here and they hate me too. They hurt Johnny so that's why I live here with the Curtis's."

"How'd you get here?" Sara asked.

"Walked, which is why I was gone for so long. I had to get away, I couldn't take the beatings anymore. They can't hurt me anymore."

"How come?" Ryan asked.

"My dad was shot to death and my mom is in the cooler." They didn't speak. "What's the deal at home?" I asked.

"There was a _huge _rumble at home, weapons were used and Brad…June, Brad…he…died." Ryan said. Brad was _dead_, no he couldn't be dead. Tears were close to falling.

"W-What? No! He can't be dead!" I yelled. He couldn't be dead! Brad is to strong to die!

"June I was there in the fight with him. He got stabbed in the chest." Tears fell and I sprinted out the front door. I heard footsteps behind me. _'Please go! I want to be alone!'_ But they still didn't stop. I was at the lot by the time I stopped and fell to my knee's. Somebody kneeled down besides me. I looked down and cried.

"June are you okay?" Soda and Ryan were sitting by me.

"No!" I said. "Brad's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye!" More tears fell down my face.

"Who's Brad?" Soda asked pulling my face to meet his eye's.

"H-He was my best friend, we were closer than you and Ponyboy. Brad was my brother." I cried more. "What the hell was the rumble about anyway?"

"Territory. After you left, they wanted your territory." Ryan said.

"Great! It's all my fault!" I yelled.

"Soda could you give us a few minuets?" Ryan asked and Soda left and waited by the end of the lot. I looked down trying to hide my tearful face. "June look at me please." I slowly looked at him, he wiped so tears away. "It's not you fault and don't you think for one _minuet_ that it is. Please don't do this to yourself, I know how you get when your like this." He pulled me into a hug. "Brad's last words were to tell you that he loved you very much and he gave my this." He reached into his pockets and pulled out Brad's necklace.

"He really wanted you to have this." He put it around my neck and I held up cross, tears began to fall again. I continued to cry as Ryan pulled me into another hug. Soda came back and put his arms around me as well.

"You ready to go back?" Soda asked and I nodded and we began to walk home.

When we walked in the door, Johnny got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything will be alright June. I promise you that." He said in my ear as the tears started to cease a little. We broke apart after a few minuets. The gang went back to watching TV, I just played with my knife in my hands observing it closely.

"Nice blade June." Sara said. "Finally got one, huh?" We smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you guys could come down. It must've cost a fortune for two round trip tickets."

"Well we didn't get round trip tickets. We could only afford two one-way tickets." She said.

"Where will you two stay?" I said Soda and Darry worked looking at them.

"Soda and Darry worked everything out. Since Dally's old man moved out and left him with the house. Dally said we could stay there, get jobs and help pay the rent."

"What about the gang? Your families? They care about you."

"Well, we kind of just picked up and left after we called Soda and Darry." Ryan said.

"Call your parents though. They need to know that you guys are okay." I said.

"Can we use your phone?: Sara asked. I nodded and she went towards the kitchen.

"Ryan you too, go call your mom." I said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Her and my step dad kicked me out/"

"Why'd they do that."

"Said I fought to much and since I wasn't doing well in school, they said I had to leave and I did." He looked down. I put my hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. You have to be careful walking around the streets here." Ryan gave me a confused look. "Ryan, since you live on the east side of town now you are considered a greaser like the rest of us. You can't walk alone or otherwise you can get jumped by the Soc's which are snobby rich people."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle my own."

"When you say don't worry that makes me worry even more." I said looking at him.

"Crap! I forgot, sorry." He smiled though. Sara came back in.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She's furious and wants me home. She's sending me money for a ticket. I don't want to leave."

"I'd come Sara but…this is my home now." I gave her a hug.

"I know. You have your brother here but what about home? The gang? If Ryan's here with you who will be the new leader? The groups just breaking apart."

"I guess she's right but I can't go back and Ryan doesn't have anywhere else to go. What do you think Ryan?" I looked at him.

"I can go back but where would I stay?" Ryan asked.

"That's I problem. Ryan I refuse for you to stay on the streets! You could get killed!" I said firmly.

He sighed. "Fine. I guess I'm staying her. I'm really sorry Sara." He apologized. "I don't really have a choice since June here won't let me sleep on the streets." He pretended to be angry.

"I care about you guys to much for anything bad to happen and I can't lose anyone else. One was _more_ than enough."

"Alright kids it's time for you two to get going. I'll walk you over there. Rules: Keep the doors locked, nobody over, the only people who'll call is Two-Bit, Steve or here. There numbers are by the phone if you need them. Oh, one last thing, don't do anything that I'd do." He smirked and I laughed.

"Bye June." They both gave me a hug.

"Bye guys!" I said back.

"BYE!" Ryan yelled at me about halfway down the street and waved his hands in the air. I waved back and smiled.

"June you need to come in and eat." Darry said. "You haven't eaten all day." He sat me in the kitchen with the rest of the gang. They ate in loud clatter as I sat quietly ate. Of course they had chocolate cake!

"Don't you guys ever get sick of chocolate cake? I mean you eat it _everyday_!" They all gave me a look.

"HELL NO!" They all said together and went back to there food. Soda looked over at me.

"Why are you sick of it?" Soda asked.

"Yeah. That's another reason I turned it down before." I answered and he went back to his food. Slowly I poked at my food, after a few more mouthfuls of food I was full.

"June are you alright? You barley touched your food." Darry asked me.

"I'm just not so hungry. Can I be excused?"

"Sure, just leave your plate, I'm sure somebody will eat it." I nodded and went to my room and plopped my bed. Again I began to cry my eye's out.

"Why did you have to go Brad? I need you. You were my brother." I said through my tears. "You promised me, that you'd never leave me!" I yelled in a whisper. "I love you brad, you were my first brother and I miss you." After a few more hours of crying I finally fell asleep.

**Finally finished this chapter! It's not my favorite chapter though, but I hope you enjoyed it. I based Ryan, Brad and Sara off of two of my friends, although Ryan and Brad aren't there real names. Sorry Megan….Bryan just didn't seem to fit instead of Brad's name. XD **

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, I've been busy and stressed so…I haven't had much time. What will happen to June? How will she cope with…depression? I'll update as soon as I can. Right now I have to go, I have to get to my first period class in a few. R&R.**


	8. Depressed

Chapter Eight

Depressed

(June's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night with a sudden lurch in my stomach and I sprinted to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet as my stomach emptied itself. Tears feel down my face, I hated getting sick. Just than the door opened and Darry walked in.

"Hey, you okay? I thought I heard you getting sick?" Darry kneeled down besides me.

"Yeah, I'm okay for now." He felt my forehead.

"Hmm, you don't have a fever. Maybe your stomach just can't handle food right now. Lets go back to bed." He flushed the toilet as he stood and helped me up. Darry walked me to my room. "If you need anything, just come get me, Soda or Pony." I nodded and he went down to his room as I went inside mine. As soon as I got to my bed and feel right back asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I thought everything that happened last night was a terrible dream but when I heard Ryan yelling in the other room I realized that it wasn't. As so as I realized this I began to cry once again. I moved towards the corner of my bed and curled up.

There was a knock on my door and Darry's voice came through the door.

"June? Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yes." I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"Will you come out?"

"No!"

"Can I come in?"

"No!" I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. He left me alone for now.

"SODA! HURRY UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE, _AGAIN!_" Darry yelled and they both left for work. I heard Sara and Dally walk out, while Ryan and Johnny stayed at there while Pony, Steve, and Two-Bit went to school.

About two hours later my door opened up but since I was still facing my wall I wasn't sure who it was. _Couldn't they just leave me alone! __Please?_

"June? Are you alright? You've been concealed in here for hours and everyone knows you're awake. What to tell me what's up?" Ryan asked and I turned towards him.

"Depressed." Was all I said. "Barley ate last night, got sick a few hours ago."

"Crap. June, that's not good for you. I hate it when this happens to you."

"It's not like I can help it. I hate it too but I can't help it Ryan. If I could I would. It's just-I-Brad." I looked away from him. "I didn't get to say goodbye. I just got up and fucking left!" I sobbed and Johnny must've heard me because he came in and wrapped me in a hug. They didn't seem to want to let go either.

"June, I already told you. His death wasn't your fault. Don't do this to yourself, it worries me." Ryan said.

"I-I can't help it. It's like if Soda ever lost Pony or if I ever lost Johnny." I stared into Johnny's eye's. "I need him."

"I'm here for you June. Now and forever." Johnny said.

"Same with me and Sara too, June. The gang as well." I was beginning to feel slightly better.

"Thanks guys." I gave a half hearted smile.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Ryan asked.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"June…"

"Okay, I may not be fine right now but I will be. Just give me a few more days." I laid down on Johnny's shoulder.

"Alright." That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

(Ryan's POV)

June was asleep on Johnny's shoulder and I picked her up and put her under the covers.

"Poor girl. She most likely didn't get a decent amount of sleep last night." Johnny said moving to the chair next to her bed.

"Johnny, I want you to watch June if I'm not here. When June gets depressed she stops eating and the little bit that she does eat, she throws it back up. It's just-can you keep an eye on her for a few days? It worries me, when she gets like this. Every time this happened in Jersey I had to take her to my house just to keep her away from her folks." I explained.

"How come she does that?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't. Sara and I have been wondering that for years." I looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair messed up, red face and her mile long tear marks. She looked broken and…not like herself anymore. "I hate it when she gets like this. How hurt she is."

"Me too, Ryan. It hurts that I can't help her." Johnny said.

"Yes Johnny, you are. By being there for her." I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "I'd actually like to thank you Johnny." He looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"Because you've been there for here and for months she had nobody. She had Sara, Brad, and I for years. Then she just left and a couple months to a couple weeks ago her parents left."

"Your welcome man. I'd do anything for her and I'm glad to know she was safe in Jersey. You two are great to her. How did you meet June anyway?"

"We grew up next to each other since we were about six and I've been her friend ever since. We came closer over the years as I began to understand what was _really_ happening to her."

"How did she meet Sara?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm…I think they met at…huh? I honestly don't know. You'll have to ask them. How did you find June?"

"Well we were all hanging around the DX when she walked into Tulsa looking completely, lost, tired, and hungry. We walked up to her to try and help her, but she ran. Soda said to follow her so we did, but she ran into soc territory so we left. Then we came back here. After a few minuets we heard someone scream. We ran into the woods and found her unconscious in the woods and beat up really bad. The Soc's tried to rape her but we stopped them before it happened." Anger filled my eye's.

"I want to kill them!"

"No! It won't do any good, just cause more problems. June needs us now." Johnny kept me down and I resumed my spot on the bed. We talked for a few more minuets until Johnny had to leave.

After a few more hours Darry came home for his lunch break.

"Ryan, what on earth are you doing?" Darry asked.

"Keeping an eye on her. I know why she got sick Darry. When she's depressed like this, she stops eating and what she does eat, she gets sick. Before you ask 'why', it's because of our friend Brad. He was her best friend, they were closer than Soda and Pony." I pushed some hair out of her face revealing to me once again her puffy red eyes.

"Oh man, I feel so bad for her. What she's been through, I can't even imagine." Darry said softly.

"It wasn't easy for her."

"I wouldn't think so. Well look, Ryan, I have to go. I'll see you later." With that Darry left. Seeing June like this was beginning to make me sad too.

(June's POV)

I woke up and it was dark outside, my clock read 8:0 PM. Over in the chair was Ryan. I just turned and sat with my face towards the wall and I just sat there remembering the last time I saw brad.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Brad and I were walking home from the movies and we started to get into an argument._

"_Brad! No! you can't go after them!" I yelled at him and we stopped walking and facing each other._

"_Why the __**hell**__ not!" They __**hurt**__ you June, badly!" He fought back_

"_We've been over this before Brad, if you tell someone they can take me away. Is that what you want? If you go you'll get __**arrested,**__ and if that happened I would never forgive myself!"_

"_June, look what they did to your leg. Look what they've done to your __**life**__! I'm sick of seeing you suffer because, because of__** them**__!" Brad yelled louder._

"_BARD JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed in his face and ran off. Brad called after me but I ran faster. __'I'm leaving tonight to find my brother!'____With that I made my way to Tulsa, Oklahoma and I didn't bother stopping. I was leaving for good!_

_END FLASHBACK:_

"I'm _so_ sorry brad. I didn't mean it." I cried softly hoping not to wake Ryan up. Tears constantly flowed and they wouldn't stop.

Then the door opened and I heard Ryan jump awake to see Soda Standing in the doorway,

"Ryan, go and eat, come on. I'll look after her." Soda said.

"No. I'm not leaving her. Can you just bring me something?" He asked.

"Sure. June do you want anything?"

"No." I said, trying to keep the sorrow out of my voice.

"Bring her something small." I heard and I rolled over to face Ryan.

"Ryan, can I just please be alone for right now?"

"Why?" I sat up.

"Ryan just, please! I need time to myself right now." I pleaded but he still refused.

"I can't leave you alone like this." He said.

"Ryan! You don't know what I'm going through! Just give me some time!" I said loudly.

"I don't know what you're going through? What about when you left _us,_ June? Brad was devastated, so were the rest of us!" He snapped back.

"I had to leave Ryan!" I yelled.

"You _had_ to? You didn't have to do _anything_!" he yelled back.

"GET OUT!" I got up and shoved him out of the room. He tried to come back but I slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I heard Ryan scream and a loud bang (blow it up? Boom? BOOM! Megan that was for you! :D). I jumped back onto my bed and screamed into my pillow, than punched it for a few minuets. When I was out of energy I fell onto my pillow crying…again.

"I can't believe I just did that!"

(Darry's POV)

I sent Soda to get Ryan out for dinner but Soda came back, he said that he wasn't leaving and to bring him a plate. While I was making him up a plate when I heard them arguing, which was odd.

"GET OUT!" June screamed and I heard the door slam.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I heard Ryan scream and a loud bang. Walking into the hallway I say Ryan lowering his hand from the wall and sitting down against it.

"Ryan? What happened?" He looked at me with pain and rage in his eye's.

"I got into a fight with one of my best friends! What do you think happened?" He snapped.

"You need to give her time. Come on lets just leave her alone." I said and helped him up. We walked back into the kitchen. I looked into his eye's again and all the rage was gone, now it was just pure pain and sadness.

"Everything okay Ryan?" Sara asked bur he didn't answer, just hugged her. He whispered something to her only that only they could hear.

"Ryan. Brad was her closest friend, you have to give her time until she's ready." Sara explained. These three must be really close. (sad thing is…the two people who Ryan and Sara are based on…well Sara doesn't want to speak to him anymore….but I left it in!)

"Come on you two, lets eat." I said and they sat down as the four of us began to eat. Ryan was particularly quiet, I hope he isn't upset too. We don't need another upset person in this house.

After dinner Soda and I did the dishes, Sara went somewhere, while Ryan sat in the living room. Ponyboy should be home soon, he's hanging out at the movies with Johnny and Dally.

(Soda's POV)

After the dishes were done, I saw Ryan on the couch facing the back of it. I sighed and walked to June's room and knocked.

"June? Can you open up please?" I heard the door unlock and the bed squeak again. She was in a ball in the corner by the wall again.

"You want to talk about it June?" I asked.

"I'm so mad at my self Sodapop!" She said in a sad voice and I sat cross legged on the bed against the wall.

"Why?" I asked as she sat up but moved away from me slightly.

"The night I left, Brad and I had a huge fight and I told him to go away and leave me the fuck alone. Than I left! I was so fucking mean to him and now I can't even apologize to him!" I listened and watched her eye's as they began to water.

"Come here." I said opening my arms I sat her in my lap and hugged her.

"And than what I did to Ryan. Damn it! I'm such an _asshole_ Soda!" She said to me.

"Now listen to me June, you aren't an asshole. What happened between you and Brad?" I asked her with an arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"H-He wanted to turn my parents in or deal with them himself. I know he was just trying to help me but they would've taken me away but he wasn't taking that." She explained through the tears. Damn this girl's hearts broken.

"Go on." She took her time before she continued.

"A-And just now I just blew up in Ryan's face. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to be left alone for a little while. We were fighting about me leaving and how I said to him that he doesn't understand what I'm going through." I put my other arm around her and slowly rocked her, while rubbing her back. The same way I do for Pony after he has a nightmare.

"I know Ryan's not mad at you. He's in the living room a little upset that him and his best friend just got into a fight. You want to talk to him?" I asked and she nodded. She got off my lap and huddled back in that corner of hers.

I walked into the living room and saw that Ryan hasn't moved.

"Ryan?" He turned around to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"June wants to talk to you." He got up and went down to her room.

(June's POV)

I sat in my room and I saw Ryan walk in and sit on the bed next to me.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry Ryan! I didn't mean it, I was just-" Ryan cut me off.

"It's okay June. I should've just left you alone." He said to mw. "I'm sorry too,"

"I know you were just trying to help me." I said and wrapped my arms around him, still crying from before. "I shouldn't have said that you didn't know what I was going through. I'm just upset and I can't help anything right now." He just held onto me.

"I know. I know." He let me go after a few minuets.

"You should probably go and get some sleep." I told him.

"I think I'll stay on the coach. Remember what you said about never walking home alone?" He smiled and left the room as I tried to go to sleep for the night.

**FINALLY! Lol, I've been having so much trouble catching up but tonight is the first night of my four day weekend! Okay so June cries A LOT in this chapter and the next chapter she wont be any better. Now Megan (I will talk about her a lot, we gotta hang out again!) that whole BOOM part was for you ^_^. Love HPDHP2! **

**As June's depression continues, finally the events on that horrid night will happen. How will June react when she witnesses Darry hitting Ponyboy?**

**And I thought I'd let you all know….I DO have a sequel in mind!**

**R&R! **


	9. The Incident

Chapter Nine

The Incident

(June's POV)

There was loud screaming in the living room that woke me up this time, between Darry and Ponyboy of course. I looked over at my clock and it read 2:03 AM. Walking out of my room for the first time in a few days and went into the living room.

"Look I said I said it was an accident!" Ponyboy said.

"'I forgot', 'I didn't mean to'. You know what Pony? I am so sick of hearing that out of you because it's all you _ever_ say!" Darry said.

"Hey Darry come on-" Soda tried.

"SHUT-UP SODA! YOU ALWAYS SAY THIS AND STICK UP FOR HIM! HE ISN'T LEARNING _ANYTHING_ OUT OF IT! STOP STICKING UP FOR HIM!" Ouch…that was harsh!

"STOP YELLING AT HIM!" Ponyboy screamed and Darry spun around to face him. All of a sudden Darry's hand drew back and he slapped him across the face. Then room got DEAD silent as we all stared at Darry (except Ryan who somehow _slept_ through all of this!) with wide eye's.

I became terrified, visions of my dad flooded my mind. Then Ponyboy ran out of the house and Darry went towards the door.

"PONYBOY! COME BACK HERE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! **PONYBOY!"** Darry screamed…which didn't help me. Soda turned towards me as I sank to the floor. Darry came inside and saw me, but when he tried to come by me…he turned into my dad. That's when I scrambled to my feet and ran to my room and closed the door.

"What happened to her?" I heard Soda asked.

"What happened?" I heard Ryan ask, he must've woken up.

"I got into a fight with Pony, June must've been standing there the whole time. When I tried to go near her she ran back to her room." I heard Ryan's clearer from the kitchen when my door opened.

Cowering in the corner of my room, hoping that I wouldn't be next to get hit. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I let out a short scream and he pulled back.

"June?" I looked up at a worried Soda.

"He-He isn't going to hit me too, is he Soda?" I asked quietly.

"Who?" He looked confused.

"D-Darry."

"No. June, he won't, he was just upset and it went a little to far Hun." He said to me.

"Soda. When he hit Pony, I saw my dad. Darry turned into him and I thought I was going to get it again." I looked up at him with a scared expression.

"I promise you, you're never going to see them again. Lets get to bed now." He helped me up.

"Soda?" I asked.

"What's up?" He asked coming back by the bed and sitting down.

"Can you stay in here tonight?"

"Scoot over." He smiled slightly and I did. Soda took his shoes off and climbed in next to me. I faced the wall and I felt Soda drape his arm over me. "Night June.

"Night Soda. Thanks." I said and fell right asleep.

The next morning I woke up and noticed Soda wasn't there or his shoes. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Sitting at the table slowly drinking a few glasses of water. I than went back to me room.

I was in there for about forty-five minuets until my stomach gave that familiar lurch and I rushed into the bathroom, barley making it in time. A few seconds later the door opened and Steve came in. Surprisingly he held my hair out of my face.

"Easy kid. Just take it easy there." He said and helped my lie against the wall. "Dang kid, what did you eat to make you hurl like that?"

"Water. I haven't eaten since the last time you stayed for dinner. Where have you been?"

"I should ask you that. I've been here but you've locked in solitary confinement!" I looked at him with anger and punched him square in the nose. Satisfactory filled me when I heard the crack when my fist made contact. Running out of the house and down the block.

"JUNE!" I turned around and saw Sara running towards me.

"Sara? What's wrong?" I asked hoping she didn't notice my eye's.

"Ponyboy and Johnny!" She rushed.

"Slow down. Breath." I grabbed her shoulders.

"They're gone! They ran after Johnny stabbed that soc kid in the park last night!"

"Holly Shit! Where's Dally!"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"No time to explain. I have to go!" I ran to find Dallas. Running up to the DX I saw Soda talking to Ryan. "SODA!" I screamed, getting looks for both boys.

"June? What happened?"

"Where…Is…Dallas?" I asked almost screaming and out of breath.

"Whoa! Stop and breath for a second. He's at Buck's." Soda told me.

"Where does he live?"

"TWO-BIT!" Soda yelled for him. He came out with a smug grin on his face as always.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Take her to Buck's." Soda ordered.

"Yup! Let's go kid." He said and we walked of towards a giant house. "Why do you need to see Dal?" he asked.

"If Johnny got into this much trouble than he would have gone to Dallas. He's my brother and I need to know where he is!" I said angrily. We came up towards the door and I knocked loudly. A huge man answered the door.

"What do you want little lady?" The boy asked.

"Cut the crap man! I need to see Dallas now and I don't want to deal with your fucking shit!" I yelled at him and he went back inside and I pounded on the door. "Hey!" I kept banging till Dally opened up.

"What?"

"We need to talk privately _now_!" He took me upstairs to an empty bedroom.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Johnny? Tell me right now! I know you know Dallas Winston!" I screamed loudly that I'm sure Two-Bit could hear us.

"I don't know where-" He started.

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed louder. "I know you know where they are and you better tell me right NOW!" Dallas could probably see the anger building up in me.

"Look I swear I don't know." He said calmly but I forced him against the wall. The look he was giving me was between angry and shocked.

"YES YOU DO! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM DALLAS WINSTON?" I was now screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Stop yelling."

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS!" Still screaming, his face didn't change. "Dally please! I can't loose him too." I said in a low high pitched voice, my eyes filling with tears. "Please, he's the only family I have left." My tears wanted to fall but I wouldn't let them, not in front of Dally. I've learned that you just don't cry in front of him.

"June, the only that I can tell you is that they're safe. I hid them in a place where nobody would _ever_ think to look fore them." He answered with his hands on my shoulders.

"Where is that though?"

"I can't tell you. If you accidentally slip then you, the boys and I will be in big trouble. I'm talking jail sentences June. You do _not_ want to be there or you'll change. Trust me."

"Thanks and sorry for screaming." I said and turned to leave when he turned me around.

"Your welcome kid and don't worry about it. I would've done the same thing. Take care kid." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Alright, alright. Now y should get going." He patted my back and I went back downstairs.

"You alright June? You look like you're about to start bawling." He asked after he pulled me into a corner. "What did Dally do to you?"

"Hey! I haven't done shit Two-Bit. She was like that when she had me pinned against the fucking wall!" Dally said and went into the kitchen.

"Come here." Two-Bit said and I went to him and he hugged me. "It'll be alright, I know Ponyboy and Johnnycakes and they're tuff. How about we go and see Soda?" He looked down and me and I nodded and we made our way back to the station.

"Two-Bit?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you with Johnny and Pony?"

"Yeah but I left after the movie to get boozed up. But before I left there was an argument between us and some Soc's because Johnny and Ponyboy picked up their girls. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." He grinned and we were back to the DX station, where we found Soda and Ryan as well as Sara.

"Hey, look who's back. You find Dal?" I nodded. "What he say?" Soda asked.

"Nothing important." I shrugged.

"Everything okay? You seem a little bit more down than when you came here screaming about an hour ago." Soda said.

"I'm fine, don't worry." But I could tell that they were all worried. "Please there's no reason to worry. Soda is there a place where I can lie down? My heads bothering me." I lied.

"Yeah sure, come on." He waved me to follow him as we walked into the shop. We walked by a small office and Soda knocked on the doorframe.

"Sodapop, What can I do for you?" His boss asked.

"Mr. Parker? Do you mind if my friend here, sits in the break room for a while?" he asked.

"Sure, kid. As long as she's gone when you are." Mr. Parker said and Soda showed me to the room.

"You can lie here on the couch in here until I leave in a few hours. I get off at three. If you need me come and get me or you can go to Mr. Parker. See you in a little while."

"Bye." I called to him and he smirked. I sat on couch and put my head on the arm rest and the tears that threatened to fall…finally did.

(Ryan's POV)

Soda came back out to the pumps grinning.

"She find a place to lie down?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah. She's in the employee break room on the couch." Soda said.

"HEY SODA!" We all turned to see a bloody faced Steve coming our way.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"Where's June? That bitch broke my nose!" Steve screamed.

"Oh great. What did you do to piss her off." Sara asked him.

"First I found her puking her brains out and I helped her. She asked me where I've been and I said 'I should ask you that. I've been here but you've locked in solitary confinement!' Than she punched me in the fucking nose!"

"Steve calm the fuck down! She's trying to lie down, considering she hardly got any last night if you recall what happened! What would you do if Soda here got stabbed and died?" I yelled at him.

"I would be pretty torn. Alright kid I get your point, I'll leave her alone, happy?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I actually am. I'll be right back, going to the bathroom." I left the group and went inside the shop. Instead of finding the bathroom though, I found the break room. Opening the door, I saw June curled up again. Her sobs clearly noticeable.

"June, I know you're awake. You want to tell me what's going on?" I asked kneeling in front of her.

"I went to find Dally to find out where Johnny was. He only said that they were safe, but he won't tell me where. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You don't deserve this June. It's just bad luck, but everything will get better. Have you started eating?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"I'm just lost, I yelled at you, I screamed at Brad, he died, I regret everything, and I punched Steve and I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to kill me!"

"He's not mad anymore. I just talked to him and he said you got sick this morning and than I wanted to talk to you."

"Ryan. Thanks for being here. I can't thank you enough."

"Just try and cheer up again. All I want is for you to be happy again and start eating."

"I'll try, it's really hard right now."

"How have you been sleeping?"

"I've been getting to sleep, just not well. I only sleep because I get that tried from crying. It helped when Soda slept with me last night."

"Want to come and get something to eat or do you want to stay here and get some sleep?"

"I'll come with you." I gave her my hand and helped her up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." She said and let go.

"Your welcome. Lets go to the Dingo." We went back out to the pumps.

"I though you were lying down?" Two-Bit asked. "and I thought you were in the bathroom? AH! CONFUSION FOR THE BRAIN!" He yelled and I saw June smiled. Sara and Two-Bit joined us.

On the way there Two-Bit and I were cracking jokes as the other two laagered behind us.

(Sara's POV)

We walked towards the Ding as the boys cracker jokes while we walked behind them.

"What else happened while I was gone?" She asked.

"Nothing much, a couple of rumbles. Everyone's fighting for your territory June. I have to leave on Thursday morning, my mom's making me. I'm so sorry that I can't stay here."

"Sara, you're needed there and with your family." She told me.

"But you're my family too."

"I'll always be here for, I'm just a phone call away."

When we got the Dingo, we sat in a booth. Ryan and Two-Bit on one side, and us on the other.

"Hi my name is Judy and I'll be serving you this afternoon. Cani start you off with something to drink?"

"Coke."

"Water."

"Water."

"Iced tea." June ordered and the waitress walked off and we all looked at the menu. When she came back she took our order.

"Three hamburgers with fries. June do you want anything?" Two-Bit asked.

"Small salad, dry." I said and she walked off. Two-Bit snickered.

"What's so funny _Keith_?" June asked.

"You said you'd never tell anybody my name!"

"Keith?" I asked and laughed.

"_Me_? I just called you a name and you just said it out loud that it was your real name. If you called me Bitch for a while, it doesn't _make_ it my real name, now does it?" June shot back and Ryan and I laughed at the situation while Two-Bit smacked his head on the table.

"You still haven't lost your touch have you June?" I asked.

"Nope. Now 'Two-Bit' what was so funny? Me ordering a salad?" He nodded. "Well there's nothing funny about that. Remember when I said I'd kick your ass?" He nodded. "I'm still more than willing to do that of you don't keep your mouth shut!"

"Two-Bit you'd better listen to her." I said.

"Yeah, someone called her a fucking pussy and that guy couldn't see for a week." Ryan said and Two-Bit immediately backed off and we waited for our food.

(June's POV)

When the waitress came with our food and I looked down at my plate and slowly picked at it. I ate less than half of it and I was full, so I put my fork down.

"Is something wrong with your food?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, I'm just full is all."

"Just finish it please?" He said and I picked up my fork and started eating again. When I finished my salad, my stomach felt like shit.

They finished eating and we paid, and left. Two-Bit and I went to my house while Ryan and Sara went back to theirs.

Back at the house sat on the couch and watched TV for a little bit until my stomach lurched again. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet again. A second later Two-Bit was at my side.

"Just let it out okay?" He told me and when I was done I tried to stand up but immediately got dizzy. "Whoa! Easy there, you should take it slow. Come on." He flushed the toilet and we went back to the couch.

"Thanks."

"What made you sick?"

"Eating, sorry Two-Bit."

"Don't worry about it, just get some sleep." He put his hand on my forehead. "You are a bit warm." I leaned on the arm rest and fell right asleep. Normally sleeping during the day wasn't easy for me, but today was different.

**HAHA! COMPLETE! June still isn't getting better but she will in the next chapter also she might just end up killing Two-Bit, if he doesn't learn to stop pissing her off! I love to torture him, because its funny when I do! Poor Steve….always gets abused by girls. The next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow! Sara will be gone in the next chapter, she has to go back home. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**R&R! **


	10. The Jumping and Rumble Plans

Chapter Ten

The Jumping and the Rumble Plans

(Two-Bits POV)

June was asleep on the couch for a few hours now and I was waiting for Soda to home. I looked at the clock and it said 3:17 PM, so he should be home soon. Just then Soda walked through the door.

"Hey Two-Bit. Where's June?"

"Asleep on the couch. She threw up after lunch and she felt slightly warm to me." Soda came over to the couch and felt her head.

"She does feel a little warm. You said she got sick? What did she eat?"

"A small salad and some tea. She originally didn't eat half of it but I told her to finish it."

"I'll give her something." He said and a few minuets later came back with some aspirin and water. "June, wake up honey." She slowly opened her eyes and sat up to take the pill, than went right back to sleep.

"I'm going to get going, Soda. Tell her 'hey' for me when she wakes up." I walked out of the house and down the streets, heading towards the strip. _'What was going on with June lately? Why does she keep throwing up? I don't get it.'_

I heard a horn honk from behind me and turned around to see a red Mustang behind me. It pulled up next to me as three Soc's got out.

"Hey there grease." I started walking the other way because I was not in the mood to fight right now. "Hey! We're talking to you slime ball!" Turning around I flicked open my blade.

"Lets go than!" I said and lunged towards the first soc with my blade and he ducked. Another soc punched me in the eye and I turned and hit him with a right hook to the jaw. He fell to the ground and the other two tackled to me, knocking my knife out of my hand. Blocking as many punches as possible, I brought my knee up and smashed in into one guys head and he fell to the ground out cold. Taking my chance I jumped up.

The other two, that one guy with the injured jaw came back, brought out their blades as I grabbed mine off the ground. We started jabbing and stabbing one another. I got one good in the arm but he kept going.

"Give up grease! You can't beat us! You're trash, dirt, and scum!" The one with the bleeding arm said. There was heavy footsteps racing towards me and I saw Dally running towards me and he tackled one while I handled the other.

When they were done, they dragged their unconscious friend and left.

"You okay man?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Thought you were over at Buck's?"

"Got hauled into the station. Told the cops that the boys were in Texas." He smiled.

"Well than, Lets go." I said.

"Hey dumb-ass! They aren't there. I just told them that to let me go. Otherwise they wouldn't let me go. I have not clue where they are. You sure you're okay?"

"I think so. Where you headed?" I asked.

"Who knows, probably going to cause trouble, you in?"

"Sure." I said and we walked down the street."

(Soda's POV)

Two-Bit left a little while ago and it was almost five, so I decided to make dinner. I left out some hotdogs, it was quick and easy. I also made some corn and mash potatoes.

"Hmm." I thought and went into the cabinet and grabbed the pink food coloring and added it to the potatoes. It turned pink very quickly, that it made it look like icing. (oh Soda)

The door slammed and I heard Darry's work boots on the floor and he got angry when he saw the potatoes.

"Sodapop!" He yelled.

"What?"

"What the hell is this pink stuff?"

"Shh! Keep it down Darry, June's sleeping. Oh and that's mashed potatoes."

"Can't you keep stuff normal Soda?" I shook my head. "Why is she sleeping?"

"According to Two-Bit she got sick after lunch, She got sick this morning to, from what Steve told us. You think it's still depression?"

"Must be. Damn Ryan wasn't kidding." He said.

"No, man I wish it would stop Darry. It's not normal to throw up this much." I said. "I felt her head and it was warm. I gave her some aspirin to help it."

"I'm going to go and check pm her. You finish up and keep everything else their normal color." Darry walked out as I placed the food and plates on the table. He came back and we both sat down.

"How is she?"

"Still a little warm, but its not to bad." Just than Sara walked in.

"Hey guys is June around?" She asked.

"Hey Julie, she is but she's sleeping. Would you like something to eat?" Darry said.

"Um, no thanks. I don't eat hotdogs."

"I can heat you up something else if you want." I said.

"That's okay, thanks. Can you tell June I stopped by?"

"Sure." Darry said.

"By guys." She left. We ate our dinner quietly and did the dishes. When we were done we went into the living room to see June sitting in a pretzel position on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and Darry looked over.

"Still tired and a little stiff." She said.

"Well the way you were lying down it would be hard not to be." Darry smiled. June just went to back to lying on the arm rest again. I felt her forehead.

"Your temperature went down. It doesn't feel so hot anymore." I took my hand away and watched her fall back asleep. "Should we just leave her here for the night Dar?" He shook his head no.

"In a little while I'll put her in her bead incase one of the guys shows up in the middle of the night again. Darry answered and we went back to watching TV.

About two hours later Darry picked up June and put her to bed.

"Damn this girl has lost weight. We've got to get her eating again." Darry said,

"I know Darry but we can't force her and we have got to get Pony and Johnny back." Than it hit me, I forgot about Pony being gone. "I'm going to bed. Night Darry." I said and left. He yelled a good night before I closed the door.

(Ryan's POV)

Sara locked the house and I forgot my key again, so I headed over to the Curtis's to use there couch again. I walked into the house and flicked the light on. They must've all been asleep.

But something caught my attention, it was soft crying. It wasn't June, and Darry never cries, so was it Soda. Walking down the hall to where Soda and Pony slept I opened the door and found a weeping Soda on his bed.

"Soda? You okay?" I asked and sat down next to him. He had his head in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's Pony. God, why did this happen? Haven't we suffered enough?:

"June asked me the same thing. I don't know why this happens but nobody deserves this. You just have to keep on living and not let anyone stop you." He looked at me again. "He'll be alright Soda. He's strong, tuff and he's with Johnny." I patted his back.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." I said and he started getting ready for bed and I left the room. I decided to go and check on June as well. When I got to her room I noticed that she was awake on her bed.

"Hey Ryan." She said with a small smile.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here at like three in the morning? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Sara accidentally locked me out. Why are you up?"

"I've been asleep all afternoon, after I got sick again."

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"Puked up everything. That was the second time today too. But I've been getting better every day." But from the sound of her voice it wasn't, than there was a low growl from her stomach.

"I say we get you some food." We went into the kitchen and I found her some hotdogs and a bowl of pink crap.

"What the hell is this pink stuff?" She asked and I tried some.

"Mashed potatoes, but why are they pink?"

"Sodapop." She said as I heated her up a plate and she ate it without a fuss. "I think I'm through being sad." She smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"Good." I said as she put her plate away.

"Let's go to bed now." I nodded and we both went to bed. (I was going to leave this part out but I decided not to)

I woke up early the next day and found myself on the floor in the living room. I must've fallen off the couch in the middle of the night. Standing up I went to the bathroom, than into the kitchen to find Darry sitting at the table, waiting to get to work.

"Morning Ryan. How did you end up on the floor?" Darry asked.

"Morning Dar. I probably rolled off or something."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'll eat later. Just worry about you getting yourself to work." He than check the clock, cursed, and ran out the door. Grabbing some juice and sat down and watched some TV. Soda got up and rushed around getting ready for work.

"Bye Ryan!" He said sprinting out the door, before I could even process what happened.

(Johnny's POV)

[normally wouldn't have, but….here it is anyway]

It has been four days since I stabbed that boy, god was it killing me that I did that. Ponyboy was in trouble and it happened so fast that I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Johnny?" I looked over and saw the blond headed Pony looking at me.

"Yeah Pone?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"June. Man I just left her in a hard time and now she's probably completely upset! With her friend dieing and us leaving," I said on the urge of tears.

"Johnny she's got the gang and her two friends. Do you think anyone would let anything happen to her, like the day she was almost jumped a second time?"

"I know, I feel like I've let her down! I promised her I'd be there for her but I'm wanted for murder and how can I be there for her if I'm in Jail!"

"Johnny calm down man! You didn't let her down at all alright? I don't think she thinks you did at all!" I nodded and sighed.

"Lets go to bed."

(Dally's POV)

After Two-Bit got jumped, we were hanging around the lot when a blue stingray drove up to us and the redhead from the other night came out of the car.

"Should we jump her?" Two-Bit asked but I put my hand up.

"Hey guys." She said.

"What do you want, doll face?" I asked.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Dallas. I came to tell you that the Soc's want to have a rumble on Friday night here with your outfit. I can tell you what's going on when I find out from Randy."

"Why are you doing this?" Two-Bit asked.

"Because, I'm on your side for all of this. I'll testify that the two were drunk and went looking for a fight." Steve nodded approvingly.

"Alright, thanks Cherry." Two-Bit shook her hand.

"How would you like to go to the Dingo for a coke?" I asked

"How would you like to go to hell Dallas?" She flipped her hair back and drove away.

"Wow, Dal. Looks like she's still mad at you, huh?" Two-Bit said. We walked back to the Curtis's house and June was sitting glued to some TV show. A dramatic reality thing that chicks watch. When the commercials came on she turned towards me.

"Can we talk?" She asked and we went into her room.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"When you go and see Johnny, I'm going with you. I need to see Johnny."

"Alright, alright, you can come. I'll come and get you in the morning before I go."

"You better." She said forcibly. Damn this chick was demanding.

"I will. Damn do you always have to be demanding?" I asked and she nodded. Than someone had changed the channel because Mickey's voice could be heard.

"HEY! YOU BETTER TURN MY SHOW BACK ON TWO-BIT OR I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" She screamed and sprinted into the living room, I followed. No way was I missing this.

(Sara's POV)

I was walking to the Curtis's house to say goodbye to everyone when I heard screaming.

"HEY! YOU BETTER TURN MY SHOW BACK ON TWO-BIT OR I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" A girl screamed and I knew it was June. Her show was on tonight and she always watched it. I opened the door to find Two-Bit screaming as June was fighting him for the remote.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed.

"NO! YOU LEFT THE ROOM! I GET TV NOW!" He yelled and June grabbed his neck tighter and her face was turning red with anger. I looked and saw Soda and Steve playing cards, Dally was smirking at the fight while Darry was in the kitchen. Then Ryan walked in.

"What did I miss?"

"June's TV show is on tonight and she always watches it. She must've left the room during the commercials and he probably changed it on her.

"GIVE IT BACK! NOW!"

"NO! YOU LEFT! I-GET-THE-TV! Two-Bit yelled and she tightened her grip.

"Alright that's enough!" Darry said plying her arms of Two-Bit's neck and he gasped for air. "Two-Bit give her the remote back. She was watching something and obviously she is going to kill you for the remote." He handed June the remote and she was glued to her show, as she always is.

"Two-Bit haven't you learned _not_ to piss her off yet?" Steve asked.

"But I always watch Mickey Mouse! Everyone here knows it!" He complained.

"Ladies first Two-Bit." June said smiling and everyone laughed at him.

"I just came to say goodbye." I said sadly. "My flight leaves early tomorrow morning and I won't be able to say goodbye." Everyone looked at me.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." June said

"I don't either, but I have to."

"I know." She said. "I promise to call as soon as we find Pony and Johnny." She said and hugged me.

"Okay." I said and I hugged everyone else and said goodbye, than left.

"SARA!" June ran after me and gave me one last hug. "Tell your family 'hi' for me and the gang."

"I will, bye June."

"Bye." She said and we went our separate ways.

(June's POV)

When I got back inside the house Mickey was back on the TV.

"TWO-BIT!" I screamed at him. "PUT MY SHOW BACK ON _NOW_!" He got up with the remote and ran with it. I changed it by the knobs on the TV and I saw the credits rolling. "YOUR DEAD KEITH MATTHEWS!" I jumped on his back, tackling him to the floor and proceeded to choke him. Once again Darry pulled me off him.

"When I say enough's enough I mean it! Nobody get's the TV for the rest of the night!" Darry said. "It's time for everyone to go." Everyone yelled bye and left quickly. " June we don't strangle people for the remote. I know Two-Bit can be annoying, but you can't go and do that." I sighed and nodded. We ate dinner and went to bed.

**Well that's it, no more depressed June! Two-Bit survives thanks to Darry. This is up sooner than I thought it would be….ummm short ending thing…but hope you enjoyed! **

**R&R!**


	11. The Church and Fire!

Chapter Eleven

The Church and Fire!

(June's POV)

Dally woke me up the next day and we drove away in Buck's T-Bird,

"Does Darry know where you are?" Dally asked.

"No and I wasn't planning on him finding out."

"Damn! You and Ponyboy want my ass kicked or something?" He said and we drove on.

"Dally?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?" I asked as he parked the car on some big hill and we got out.

"This is where I hid them. They're up the road some, in an old church." We walked for a while and I saw it. When we found a way in through a broken window I saw them stretched out on benches.

"Hey blonde." He said grinning.

"Hi Dallas." Pony looked up at me, "Hey June."

"Hey Pony."

"Johnny get up man!" Dallas kicked his Chair.

"Hey Dal." When he looked over and saw me he rushed over.

"Johnny!" I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me. "God I missed you! I was so worried!" I said and let go.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry I worried you." He said to me.

"I got a special delivery for you Pony." Dally handed him a letter.

"Who's it from?" Ponyboy asked.

"The College of Wyoming….It's from your brother Sodapop."

"How'd he know?"

"Didn't believe me when I said I didn't know where you two were. Told me to give that to you." We left the building and headed back to Buck's car.

"How have you been June?" Johnny asked.

"Better, but Sara left this morning. She had to go home." I said.

"Hey Johnny! Your sister can fight man! She wrestled Two-Bit for the remote last night, broke Steve's nose while you were gone!" Dally said happily on our way down the dirt road.

"Hey, my show was on and I always watch it! I would've killed him for it!" I crossed my arms. "Steve deserved that!" I said louder.

"What he do?" Johnny asked.

"Said some things, resulted in a broken nose. Two-Bit's just a pain and he made me miss my show!" We finally pulled into the Darry Queen (we arrived there by magic! lol) and Dally ordered us food.

"I didn't tell you guys. There's going to be a rumble between us and the Soc's tomorrow night in the lot." Dally said.

"Wait! When did this happen!" I asked.

"Last night, when you decided to kill Two-Bit."

"How come you didn't tell me?" I was slightly mad.

"You were too busy beating up Two-Bit," Dally said. "Anyway that redhead I tried to pick up at the movie's is our spy and she'll testify against the Soc's for you."

"We're going to go back and turn ourselves in." Johnny said.

"What?" Dal asked.

"We have a good chance of being let off easy, Cherry said she'll tell them that. It isn't fair for Pony to always be getting in trouble, and I'll give you back that gun so you can't get into trouble again."

"Are you sure this is really what you want to do?" Dally asked.

"Yes." Johnny said. "I'll guess our folks haven't even asked about me."

"Johnny! We have been worried! Not our parents!" I spoke up.

"June! Stay out of this!" Dally yelled at me, and I backed down. Him I was afraid of. "I get you a hideout and now you want to throw it away, this is just fucking perfect!" He drove away and back to the church. "Look Johnny, I just don't want you to get hard and cold like me. Jail will do that to you."

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. "THE CHURCH GUYS!" I jumped out of the side of the car before it slowed down and ran to the nearest adult. "What happened?" I asked her.

"We were on a picnic and than all of a sudden the church was in flames! Some of the kids are missing!" She said and I ran for the church. (decided not to make it Pony's idea ^-^, she's the main character so she is the big hero!)

"June! Get away from there!" Dally yelled. "Ponyboy! Get back here or I'll-JOHNNY! I'm horrible with kids. GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES BACK HERE!" But I was already in the church before Johnny or Pony reached me. Towards the back were five little kids.

"I'm going to get you out! Just relax and everything will be fine!" I shouted and they did. I kicked the boards of the window off and pushed them through. Once I picked up the last girl, a piece of wood fell, blocking our way out. "Hold on!" She did and I ran through the burning building.

"JUNE!" Johnny and Pony were next to me. "GET OUT! THIA PLACE IS GOING TO COLLAPSE ANY SECOND!" We ran as fast as we could. Placing the girl on my back, I punched a half-flamed plank, and jumped out of the window that was also in half-flames. Landing on my stomach, I stood up and grabbed the girl off my back and brought her by the teachers. Than Dally ran pasted me and dragged a knocked out Ponyboy.

"HELP!" Johnny screamed.

"I'M COMING JOHNNY!" Dally yelled, pushing me back and rushing through the building.

"Pony! Ponyboy! Wake up! _Please!_" I said kneeling by him.

"Miss, you have to come with us. We need to look you over." An EMT said.

"I'm fine! Where's Johnny and Dally?" I asked.

"The other two still haven't made it out yet, now come with us miss." They dragged me away and I saw Dally with Johnny Lying by the window.

"JOHNNY!" I ran over to him. "JOHNNY SAY SOMETHNIG! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! _PLEASE!_" I screamed and the EMT took me away again and put me on a stretcher, and brought me into the ambulance. "I'm fine! Please that's my brother!"

"Miss you have to calm down." I calmed down until we reached the hospital and they reached the hospital and they rolled e into a room. The doctor looked me over.

"Hmm, just a sprained wrist, which I can wrap up and you may leave. Other than that you have no need to be here." He wrapped up my arm and said to go back to the doctor in about a week. Then I left and found Ponyboy sitting in the waiting room with a man.

"Pony?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine just some small burns and a sprained wrist. What about you?"

"Got a bruise on my back and some small burns." I sat down next to him. "Darry and Soda are on their way."

"We are already here Pone." We turned and saw, Darry, Soda, and Ryan.

"Soda!" Pony ran to him and I stood up.

"June, are you okay?" Ryan asked and gave me a hug. He was shaking like a leaf.

"I'm okay."

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you ran off again." He said. I looked up at him, still hugging him.

"I'm alright, a little crazy though."

"You have to be, jumping into burning building."

"Well than call me crazy." I said and he hugged me again, but he was still shaking. "Calm down. I'm fine and alive."

"I know, but could've died and you really had me scared."

"Look at me." He looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes. "I'm fine, just a sprained wrist." He looked like he was about to get upset.

"I know."

"Need another hug?" he nodded and I hugged him. After a few minuets he let go, than I was attacked by Soda as he spun me around.

"You had as all worried!" Soda put me down and Darry hugged me too.

"I'm sorry." I said as we all sat down waiting to hear about Johnny and Dally. Than the reporters came to talk to us, but it got boring and I fell asleep.

Darry shook me a wake, what seemed like seconds later.

"June, come on it's time to go."

"I want to see Johnny I'm his sister." I said to the doctor and he lead me to Johnny's room. I saw Johnny, he was burnt to a crisp all over his body.

"He's got a broken back and hardly anyone survives from it. If he does than he'll never be able to walk again." the doctor left and I felt my face grow pale.

"Oh, Johnny. It's all my fault!" I said and sat in a chair. Darry stood in front of me and made me stand up.

"Come on, it's time to go." I didn't move.

"I can't Darry. He was here for me, and I have to be there for him."

"I know you want to stay, but you're staying at my house and I say that you have to come home." With that we left for the truck. After we dropped off Ryan, we went home. I went right to my room and fell asleep.

There was a loud crash and I woke up with a jolt. Walking into the living room I saw Two-Bit and Pony wrestling on the floor.

"Two-Bit get off him! I said and he got off and he ran and squeezed me, so hard it was seriously hurting. Looking over at Darry with pleading eye's.

"Two-Bit let her go! You're hurting her!" Darry yelled and he let go, I dropped into the chair. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay….just don't…do it again…Two-Bit." I said between small gasps.

"Where do you hurt?" Darry asked.

"All over. Thanks Two-Bit, I really appreciate that!" I said in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry." Darry handed me a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Taking two, I leaned back in the chair. It didn't hurt this much last night.

"I should take the day off." Darry said.

"I'll watch them, Superman." Two-Bit.

"We don't need a sitter! Two-Bit's a grabber! I snapped.

"Today you do. Thanks Two-Bit. I'll see you all later!" They all left for work.

"Fuck! Two-Bit was that necessary?" I yelled. "Are you _trying_ to get revenge at me?" I stretched out and groaned in pain.

"Are you sure your alright? Because you don't sound okay." Pony asked.

"I'll be okay, just don't hug me anymore." I stood and slowly made my way to the kitchen. The door shot open and I was tackled by someone again.

"Get….off!" I said and they let me, I fell to the floor with a thud. Turning over to my back I looked up and saw Ryan. "Thanks Ryan." I said and went back to the chair. "Fuck."

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked sitting on the arm rest.

"I'll be fine. Just stop jumping on me. First Two-bit over there and than you. Are we going to see Johnny and Dally today? Asked.

"Yeah. If you're up to it." Two-Bit said. "But I don't think you should go the way you are."

"I'm going! He's my brother." I spat forcibly.

"Calm down!" He said. "June, go and get changed, Your still in the cloths from the fire." I went to get dressed. I only wore sweat pants and a T-shirt, that's all I could wear without making my boyd hurt anymore than it already does.

"Ready?" They asked, I nodded and we left.

**End! This is the end of the this chapter, I know that it's a short chapter but it was a pretty important one. Already found a way to end it! It only took me like two years and me and my friend Megan (who has been reading this since I started) has given me ideas about the sequel! There will DEFFINATLY be one! Hope you enjoyed! Warning: the next chapter is very short! I apologize!**

**R&R!**


	12. The Hospital and The Rumble

Chapter Twelve

The Hospital and The Rumble

(June's POV)

[skipping the whole DQ scene]

We reached the hospital and the doctor wouldn't let us in to see him at first, but after a few minuets of arguing he let us in. When we got into the room, I turned pale again, just the look of him was heartbreaking,

"Hey Johnny, how are you?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"Hi June. I can't feel most of my back. How bad did you get hurt?" He asked me.

"Sprained wrist and just really sore from smashing threw that window." I looked down.

"Don't feel bad June. We did the right thing with those kids and all. I know I didn't help any of them out, but I was going to."

"Are they treating you okay kid?" Two-Bit?

"Don't let me put enough grease in my hair and the book, can you get me another one?"

"What book?" I asked.

"_Gone With The Wind. _We were reading it while we were away. Can you guys go and get a copy?" He looked at the rest of us.

"I'm staying." Crossing my arms.

"I didn't want you to leave right now June." Johnny said. I started thinking about the fire….the church. I looked at my wrist, the burns all over Johnny and the small ones on Pony. I snapped back into reality when Johnny kept saying he didn't want to see our mom, and the nurse shoved us out.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE HIM, HE'S MY SON! HE'D RATHER SEE THESE NO GOO-PUNKS THAN HIS-" She was cut of when she saw me. "What are _you_ doing back? I thought I had seen the last of you fifteen years ago!" The woman yelled at me.

"I came back for Johnny! To be with him! Not you!" I yelled at her.

"Your scum, just like the rest of them! Nobody wants you! You're a fucking whore! A dirty little bitch!" She was right up in my face looking me square in the eye's. We stared at each other for a few minuets. Nobody dared to move.

"Well, like mother like daughter, eh?" I smiled and she drew her hand back and was about to make contact with my face when Two-Bit pulled me away, as her hand swatted air.

"I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY BITCH!" Was the last thing she said before being dragged off by security.

"You aren't a whore June." Ryan said.

"I know, I just said that to piss her off." I said to him.

"Come on, lets go see Dally." Two-Bit said as we all crowded in the elevator to the next floor, where we saw Dally fighting with his nurse. Something about not wearing his gown.

"Hey." He laughed.

"How are you man?" Two-Bit asked.

"Alright, man. Are you two okay." He asked but I couldn't seem to get any words out.

"I just have some burns, and bruises. June has that and a sprained wrist. Plus she's been really sore, from smashing threw that window and all."

"June could've told me that. Couldn't you?" He asked and I remained quiet. "She okay?" He asked, pointing at me with his thumb.

"She was fine about ten minuets ago….guess she's just a little quiet now." Pony looked at me with curious eye's, Two-Bit and Dally continued to talk, and Ryan just looked around randomly. I jumped when I heard the flip of a blade. Two-Bit gave Dally his blade.

"We have to win that fight tonight! We'll do it for Johnny man! For Johnny!" He turned over and Two-Bit made us all leave.

The bus ride home was long and boring. Two-Bit and Pony talked while Ryan and I just sat quietly. Or I did, Ryan talked about random things and I nodded.

We got off the bus and walked through the park and saw a soc car with a girl inside it. I froze in my spot next to Two-Bit and Ryan.

"Hey Ponyboy, Two-Bit." She came up to us. "Hey" she said to us with a warm smile.

"What's going on?" Two-Bit asked.

"No weapons. It's a fair deal, they play your way." She said.

"Thanks Cherry." He said and Pony stayed behind to talk to Cherry, we walked back to the Curtis's for dinner. Ponyboy was late again. I was eating again, not a whole lot but it's been staying down.

All the guys were getting ready for the rumble as I just sat on the couch.

"June you are not to leave the house. I don't want you out tonight. These rumbles can be very dangerous." Darry said.

"Darry I know! I fought in them back home!"

"Well the way you were this morning, I don't wanting you fighting."

"Yes Darry! I get it okay?" I said loudly. "You have to chill out Darry! I'm not going to fight like this! I'm not saying that I'm terribly hurting but I'm sore enough. If I would go out and fight and got hurt, I'm sure _somebody_ would yell at me." I wanted to fight, I really did but I knew I couldn't. All of the guys said no, even Steve.

"Yeah. Your one of my best friends, and I won't let you fight tonight." Ryan said.

"Ryan, I don't want you in this fight either." I said.

"Why not?" He asked me. "I'm more than capable of fighting."

"I just don't want to be alone, if you want to go and fight go ahead." He looked at me for a minuet. Than he sat down next to me while the others walked out to the rumble. "Ryan? I wanted to you to stay because, I lost Brad this way and Johnny…. I can't loose you too." I said.

"I understand, it's okay. Honestly I wasn't comfortable with you here alone anyway."

"Thanks Ryan, you're a great friend, loyal and trustworthy too." He smiled back and we watched TV until the others came back inside.

"Fuck, what happened?" I asked when they came in all bloody and Steve barley able to walk.

"We won!" Two-Bit smiled.

"Guy's give Steve the couch. June, take the chair if yo-or jusr sit on the floor."

"What happened to Steve?" I asked.

"Cracked-Ribs." Steve said painfully. Darry got the first aid kit and patched everyone up. Than Ponyboy came in like an hour later.

"Where have you been?" Darry asked, but Pony looked down. "Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Pony froze for a few minuets than said.

**Dun-dun-dun! Cliff hanger…sort of. This chapter is very short…but if you read between the line's of the past few chapter's you might discover something! Megan tell me what you think that could be…unless I told you. Well I'm done for tonight, I should stop before I break my back as well.**

**R&R!**


	13. The Deaths and Injuried

Chapter Thirteen

Deaths and Injuries.

(June's POV)

"Johnny's dead, Dally's gone! He's going to blow!" Pony explained.

"No!" I yelled crumbling over a little. "He can't be dead! I just saw him!" I yelled louder. No Johnny's not dead. I feel forward on my stomach and cried.

"It'll be okay, June." Soda put a hand on my shoulder.

"You said that last time! Look what happened _now_! I have to get back there, I need to see Johnny!" I tried to sprint out the door but Darry was faster and stronger that me and pulled me back.

"June, he's gone. There's nothing can do for him but to be strong." Darry said.

"Why me Darry?" I continued to struggle until I fell to the floor sobbing loudly. Darry came over and lifted me and we sat on his chair. We stayed like this for a few minuets. The phone rang and it rang a few times before Steve answered it.

"Yeah?….No it's Steve, Dally. Hang on, Darry he wants you." He got up and grabbed the phone for Steve.

"Hello?….Sure Dal, are you okay?….Yeah we know….We'll be right there!" He hung up the phone. "The cops are after Dally! He's meeting us in the park." We all ran to the park, and when we got there Dally was just getting there. That's when I saw him point a gun at the cops.

"DALLY DON'T!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but the cops were already firing at him. I ran to him right as his body fell. The boys were yelling at the cops.

"Pony?" Than he was gone.

"No Dally! You can't die either." I was pulled away from him. Two people in one night, three in a week? I stood with the rest of the gang. Than there was a thud and Ponyboy was out cold on the ground.`

"Ponyboy!" Darry and Soda knelt down next to him and I fell to my knees, my heads in my hands crying. I looked up at the cops with an angry glare.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at them. "IT WASN'T LOADED YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!"

"Miss you need to calm down!" One cop said at me.

"CALM DOWN? I JUST LOST MY BROTHER _AND _TWO FRIENDS IN ONE WEEK AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" I looked back at Pony. "AND NOW ANOTHER ONE IS HURT!" I screamed. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"We should get him to a hospital. Hey can one of you guys get an ambulance here! Darry asked and the cops radioed for some. Within a few minuets they came speeding down the street. They loaded Ponyboy onto a stretcher, like they did yesterday, and he and Darry got into the back of the ambulance than they left immediately.

"Come on, lets go meet them there." Soda said and we went to get go and get the truck and left for the hospital.

When we got there, Darry was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for us.

"How is he Dar?" Soda asked before anybody else had a chance.

"He's going to be fine. He's got a concussion. They want to keep him over night and we can take him home in the morning." Darry said.

"It's all my fault Darry!" Two-bit cried. I remembered the bus ride this afternoon and looked at Ryan.

"What?" Darry looked confused.

"The kid was running a fever before the rumble and he told me not to tell you! I should've told you Darry! It's all my fault!" He yelled.

"Shh! Keep it down, I don't want to be kicked out of here. It's not your fault Two-Bit, okay?"

"Darry, Two-bits tight. He was running a fever before the rumble. We were at he bus stop waiting to come home, when Ponyboy looked sick." I explained and Darry looked mad because after this morning I knew he didn't want me outside of the house. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything and went out but I _had_ to see Johnny." I added.

"It's in the past now, June. I wanted you to stay inside because of what happened to you this morning." He said looking at Two-Bit.

"Make me feel more guilty, thanks!" He looked at Ryan, who just bowed his head in guilt as well. I sat down and everyone followed. We sat their in silence until I got up to get some fresh air. Once outside I leaned on the fence with one foot on my knee, than I remembered something. Johnny was here, dead…but here. I went back inside and walked up to the lady at the desk.

"I'm looking for my brother Johnny Cade. I know he passed away earlier, but I need to see him once more." I asked the nurse and I felt the guys looking at me.

"Alright, Amy!" She called a nurse over. "Take this girl to a Mr. Cade's room on the fourth floor please." She said and lead the way to Johnny's room and his body was still there.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minuets." Amy left and I sat in the chair next to Johnny.

"Why did you have leave Johnny? You were my only family left. Now where do I go from here? Back to West Orange? I can't." I started crying. "Now Dally's dead too. Do me a humongous favor. Tell Brad, I love him and hi, for me?"

"I will June." I heard a voice from behind me and I saw Johnny. "I'll always love and be with you. When ever you need me, just look deep into your heart and I'll be there." I walked over to him and gave his spirit a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Johnny." Then he was gone and I looked back at the body on the bed, walking over to him I brushed his bangs out of his tan face. I left without turning around.

Back in the lobby the gang was sitting there and I resumed my seat without talking to anyone. Then again, nobody was really talking to one another.

My thoughts were on Johnny and Johnny only. God, why did he have to go? Why did Dally have to go? Why did Brad have to go? Where am I going to go?

"What's going to happen now?" I asked Darry.

"I'm not sure right now, but I promise you, I'll think of something." Darry said.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" A doctor asked.

"Yes?" Darry said.

"Are you his guardian?"

"Yes, I'm his older brother, Darrel. This is my brother Sodapop and our friends." Everyone else, but me, stood up. I just sank down further in my chair.

"Well I still say that Ponyboy should stay the night and if he remains unchanged by the morning, than he'll have to stay another night."

"Can we see him?" Soda asked and the doctor nodded. He lead us out of the lobby and down the hallway some and we turned into the room to find an unconscious Ponyboy in bed. I looked away when I felt the tears come. _'No more crying June!'_ I quetly went into the hallway and sat next to the door and cried.

(Steve's POV)

I felt sorry for the kid's, Ponyboy's in the hospital and June has to be a total wreck! Very faintly I heard the sounds of crying from outside and I noticed that June was no longer in the room. When I stepped outside I looked down to see June crying in a small ball.

"You okay?"

"Not really Steve. What do you care anyway?" She asked me coldly.

"Now, what's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice to you because you look upset and-look I'm not a bad guy June. I can be nice and caring." When I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, she jerked away and ran down the hallway. "What's _her_ problem!" I said and through my hands in the air and went back and stood in the room with the others.

(Ryan's POV)

Steve had been gone for a few minuets then he returned with a frustrated look on his face.

"Where'd you go?" Soda asked him,

"I _tried_ to be nice to June and try to find out what was wrong, but she ran down the hallway." He explained.

"Damn Steve. That's one broad that doesn't like you!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Yeah, like I would date _her_!" He said and I glared at him as did Darry.

"Steve, I'd knock it off if I were you." Two-Bit said looking at us.

"Well your not me, so shut up! I'm sick of her attitude every time I try to help her!"

"Do you not get it Steve?" Darry asked. "Look at what's happened to her in the past week alone. She lost one of her best friends, her brother, and Dally! Remember your nose? What you said to her for it to end up the way it did?" Darry was pissed.

"Damn it Steve! No wonder that girl hates you!_"_ Two-Bit said.

"Two-Bit shut your goddamn mouth!" He said and stormed out of the hospital, hopefully for the rest of the night. My fists were clenched tightly.

"Calm down Ryan. I'm angry too but you just can't go and beat Steve up." Darry said.

"Fine, just tell him to watch his mouth around me." I said and left the room as well. Down the hall some and in the lobby was June. She was sitting in a chair in the corner. When I took the chair next to her, you could clearly hear her sobs. Gently I placed my hand on her back and she looked towards me.

"Hey." She forced a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just…completely ruined! I'm losing everybody!" She said to me.

"You have both gang's, Sara's family love you." I explained. _'So do I.' _

"Yeah, you may as well leave while you can before you die on me too." She wiped away another tear.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm not going to leave because you are my family." She leaned against my shoulder. "I'm not going to leave you June."

(June's POV)

That last sentence hit me hard. Why would he want to stay?

"Why?" I asked.

"You're my friend." He said. "We all care about you and we'll continue to be there for you."

"I saw Johnny's ghost. We talked to each other." I said and he looked surprised. "Said goodbye to him.

"It's not goodbye June. You still have your dreams." I nodded and got up and went to the pay phone and dialed Sara's number.

"_Hello?" _Sara's mom answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper. Is Sara home?"

"_No, I'm afraid she's over at Margret's house tonight. Would you like me to leave a message?"_

"Umm, no thanks, I'll just call there. Bye Mrs. Cooper." I said and hung up. Taking out my last quarter, I dialed Margret's number.

"_Yeah?"_ Margret answered.

"Marge! It's June, is Sara there?" There was a shuffle of the phone.

"_June! Did you find them?"_

"Yeah we found them yesterday, but there was a fire where they were staying and we got trapped. Johnny didn't make it and Dally basically killed himself from shock. Pony is now in the hospital, which is where I'm calling from." I explained and Sara went silent. Before Sara had a chance to answer I spoke. "Sara, I'm sorry but my quarter is running out of ti-" I heard the ping of the disconnection. Putting the phone back, I went back and sat down in my seat.

"You alright?" he asked me.

"No." I answered honestly. "Fucking damn-it!" I yelled. "I hate my life!"

"Come on lets go and see if Two-Bit will take us home." He said and we went back to where Ponyboy was staying. "Hey Two-Bit?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you could drive us home?" He asked and Two-Bit nodded.

"Either of you two want to come?" He asked taking the keys from Soda. They both shook their heads and the three of us walked back to the truck. "You okay kid? Two-Bit asked and I shook my head. "Aw June, I'm sorry about Johnny. We're all upset tonight, it's just been a bad week for everyone."

When we got back to the house, we all just sat around watching TV. I fell asleep on the couch that night.

(Two-Bit's POV)

I looked over at June, who had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"Ryan, looks like we lost someone." I said looking at June with a smile.

"Should we put her to bed?" He asked.

"Nah, lets let her sleep. You can take her bed and I'll stay out here." I said and Ryan went to her room while I repositioned June on the couch, covering her with the blanket that hung over the couch. When she looked settled, I went over to Darry's chair and fell asleep quickly.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Where will June go? What's going on with Ryan? Will they end up together? Well you'll find out later! Lol. Well I have a little over than a chapter left to retype and than I'll make it up from there! Than I'm starting on the sequel! R&R!**


	14. The Recovering and New Family

Chapter Fourteen

The recovering and New Family

(June's POV)

I woke up early and found myself on the couch and Two-Bit in Darry's chair snoring. Standing up from the couch I went into the kitchen. Opening the icebox I took out some orange juice and grapes. Sitting down at the table I silently ate my breakfast until Two-Bit walked in.

"Morning June." He greeted.

"Morning Two-Bit. How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Good. You okay?" Two-Bit asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said. "I'm surprisingly okay." I smiled at Two-Bit and he returned the smile with one of his famous grins.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up!" Two-Bit said with the grin planted on his face.

"I didn't sleep _that _late! How are you June?" Ryan said and took the other seat besides me.

"That's good. What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Two-Bit asked.

"Two-Bit your _always_ hungry!" I said back at him. "Whatever you can find because I'm not cooking." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in the seat.

"Damn girl! Your stubborn!" Two-Bit said.

"And your lazier then shit could be!" I said back.

"At least I'm not little. _Girl_!" He said pretending to be mad. This was kind of fun but the whole 'girl' thing wasn't. I marched up and grabbed his ear and yanked it downward.

"Girl? I may be a girl but I'm _not_ little and I _have_ a name _Keith_!" I said yanking my hand to the floor making him fall to the ground "Now what's my name?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"June! AHH! LET GO!" He screamed and I brought him up and I let go and he fell to the floor with a thud. He stood up holding his ear.

"Have you learned _not _to piss her off yet?" Ryan asked.

"Apparently not considering he still does." We looked over and saw a grinning Steve in the doorway. "Did Darry or Soda call yet?" He asked and we shook our heads no.

"Yeah he'll call and if he can take Pony home today then they'll drive him home." Two-Bit explained still holding his ear.

"Um Two-bit?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"We have the car dumb ass!" I said loudly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He said.

"Certo." I said and Two-Bit and Steve looked confused. "It's Italian and I'm not explaining it cause then it's no fun to use on you guys." I smiled and left the kitchen and went to my bedroom to change. I wasn't as sore as yesterday and could wear jeans and a black T-shirt with a jacket. I grabbed my cloths and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I came out of the bathroom changed in my cloths. (I wasn't about to walk out in just a towel) I borrowed the boy's hair dryer and blow dried my hair so it wasn't dripping wet and mostly dry, which took forever. I brushed through my hair and looked in the mirror that was in the room.

I looked okay enough. Then I added my denim jacket and straightened my hair a little bit and decided I didn't like it so I put it in two braids and they hung down my back. I looked in the mirror again and thought it was a little better then before. There was a knock at my door.

"Yeah!" I called.

"That was Darry! We need to go pick them up! Now hurry up! Your taking as long as Soda!" Steve said through the door and I grabbed my black converse and put them on and went into the living room. "All that time for jeans and a T-shirt?" Steve asked and I walked up and punched him hard in the arm. "Oww!" He rubbed his arm.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hang on Two-Bits in the bathroom." Ryan pointed out.

"So why did you rush me Steve if Two-Bit is in the bathroom?" I asked

"Because you were drying your hair for a half hour!" He said.

"I _happen_ to have thick hair and it takes longer to dry. I'm sorry for not wanting to be wearing wet cloths! And since your hair is short it doesn't get on your cloths easily." I said and crossed my arms again.

"Alright let's go and get the Curtis's!" Two-Bit shouted as he left the bathroom and we followed in the truck and Steve went in his own car and had to go to work.

When we reached the hospital we parked the car and went through the front doors. We walked up to Pony's room and Soda was sitting by Pony looking very tired.

"Hey Soda." I walked up to him. "You okay?" I asked.

"Hey June. I'm fine, It's just Ponyboy I'm worried about. Darry's filling out his release forms."

"He'll be okay Sodapop. I promise you that he will." I put my arm around his shoulders and gave him a hug. The sheets started to stir a little bit and Pony had a look of horror on his face. I let go of Soda so he could get closer to Pony.

"Ponyboy Shh. It's going to be alright baby." Soda cooed and he hugged Ponyboy.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just having a nightmare is all." Steve said. "He'll be okay." I looked at Pony who started yelling and mumbling stuff I couldn't understand.

"Johnny!" He yelled and the look on his face was pure horror. Pony's face was pale and sweat was on his forehead and dripping down his cheeks. Soda got on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his little brother and rocked him back and forth for a minuet or two and Pony calmed down and went back to sleep. Then Soda sat back in the chair and sighed.

"He's all signed out and is ready to go home." Darry said walking in the room. He picked up Ponyboy from the bed after the nurses detached him from the machines and we went out to the truck. I sat in the truck bed and stayed quiet the whole ride home.

We reached the Curtis's house in a few minuets. I jumped out of the truck bed and walked inside the house and held the door open for everybody. After I closed the door I watched Darry carry Pony to his and Soda's room with Soda behind him. I took a spot on the couch and grabbed the TV remote and flipped on through the channels and didn't find anything so I gave the remote to Two-Bit.

"Here, There's nothing on." I said and went for a glass of water and returned to the living room and sat on the floor. Two-Bit put on Mickey Mouse and we watched the TV until Darry walked out.

"June." He motioned me to follow him and I did. We went into my room and closed the door. He motioned me to the bed and I sat next to him.

"June we are going to have to make funeral arrangements for Johnny and Dally, but I just want to talk to you about Johnny right now since your parents wont do anything." Darry said.

"No. I don't want to do any planning without seeing what my parents are doing." I said not knowing what I was saying.

"June, They came by the hospital last night and said they weren't going to make arrangements and I stepped in and said that I will. I know this is hard for you but he deserves it." Darry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll do it. What do we have to do?" I asked and looked at him.

"Where do you want him to be buried? St. Elizabeth's or Tulsa Cemetery?" He asked,

"Tulsa Cemetery. He grew up here so it sounds right." I said. "Your right though Darry. He deserves to be put to rest."

"When do you want to have it?" He asked.

"Next weekend, is probably the best. What happens at a funeral Darry? I've never been to one." I said and looked down in shame.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's a service putting a person it his/her resting place. Do you have any black outfits that aren't jeans?" He asked and I shook my head no. "I'll take you to get something okay?" I nodded. "So I'll call the church and see if I can make funeral arrangements for this weekend okay?"

"Okay. Darry?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do I do now? I came here to be with my real family but my parents don't want me and I lost Johnny." I looked up at Darry.

"You can continue to live here. I'm not going to throw a girl on the street with nowhere to go and when our social worker comes by we'll hide your stuff and you can go out for the day with Two-Bit while she's gone. Nobody will know besides the gang." Darry said.

"Thanks Darry."

"On one condition June." He said. There is always a catch isn't there?

"Yeah?"

"You go back to school and get an education. You will have to go to the local High School."

"Okay Darry. When do I have to start?" I asked. Going back to school? That wasn't to bad was it?

"Next week will be fine considering its still fall you didn't miss that much." He said. "I'll call the school to let them know."

"Can you get adoption papers?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He looked confused.

"Why don't you just adopt me? That way you wont get in trouble with the state for hiding a minor here and you'll be my legal guardian. Considering I'm technically an orphan right now." He smiled at me.

"I can do that. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I nodded. "I'll call the social worker and see what I can do okay?" I nodded again.

"Thanks Darry."

"Your welcome." I walked back into the living room and Darry went to start with the funeral arrangements and to call the social worker.

"What Darry want?" Two-Bit asked.

"To make funeral arrangements and I'm going back to school and Darry's going to try to adopt me considering I don't have parents." I explained and watched the TV again. About an hour later Darry returned from the phone.

"June. My social worker will come by and want to meet you on Monday and to get all of the forms filled out and the funeral home has made the arrangements for next Saturday at eleven o'clock in the morning. I can take you to get something. Ryan, I'm sure on of the boys can lend you something If you wanted to go." Darry explained.

"I'm going and thanks." Darry nodded and sat down.

A few days passed and Pony didn't wake up yet. Soda and Darry were worried. Ryan got a job while Steve and Two-Bit went back to school. Today was the day that the social worker was coming to meet me. I was searching around my room for nice cloths but I couldn't find anything. Leaving my room I found Darry.

"Hey Darry? You don't happen to have any of your mothers old cloths? I can't find anything for this afternoon." He looked at me and then smiled and lead me into the basement. I watched him pull out a box and carry it upstairs.

"This is all of my moms old stuff. I think this would be good for you." He pulled out a yellow sundress and white sandals and handed it to me.

"Thanks Darry."

"No problem kiddo. Now go and finish getting ready, she'll be here soon." I went back to my room.

Taking off my shirt and jeans I slipped the dress over my head and straighten it out. Taking off my converse and socks I slipped into the sandals. Snapping the buckle's shut I stood up and went to the my dresser and put my hair in a half up and half down hair style. I then straightened my hair. Going over to the mirror I looked at myself and I thought I looked good.

Opening my door I went into the living room and sat down on the coach until I heard a knock at the door. I watched Darry walk over to the door and open it.

"Hi Mrs. Neill! Please come in." Darry said and held the door open wider for her to enter.

"Good afternoon Darrel." I stood up. "And you must be June?" She asked extending her hand.

"Yes ma'am. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand lightly and smiled.

"Would you like a drink Mrs. Neill?" Darry asked.

"No thank you. Let's just get down to business please." She said and Darry lead us into the kitchen and we sat down at the table. "So Darrel, you wish to adopt this young lady?"

"Yes ma'am I do. I will take complete responsibility of her. June will be attending the local High school next week, I have already talked to her principle."

"What do you think about living with Darrel, June?" She asked.

"I would love to live here with Darry and his brothers. They care so much and look out for me. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else." I explained.

"Well, if this is what you guys would like to do then Darrel you'll have to fill these forms out. I'll be checking in in a few more weeks for your brothers and when I do that I'll check on June as well okay?" We nodded and Darry finished filling out the forms and handed them to her.

"I'll see you all next month. Good bye."

"Bye!" We both said after her.

"How can I ever thank you Darry?" I said and hugged him.

"Stay in school and do your best. Stay out of trouble with the police as well." Darry said and I nodded.

"I will Darry. How's Ponyboy doing?" I asked.

"The same but I think he'll come around soon. Now we are going to need to get you school stuff and an outfit for the funeral. Do you want to go later on when Soda gets home or now?" He asked

"Can I go later? I haven't hung out with Soda in a while maybe this'll be a good time."

"Sure. I'll write a list for you to get what you need. Soda can help you with the cloths." Darry said and we sat down on the couch and watched TV. I looked at the end table and saw the Harry Potter books. Smiling I picked up one and began reading.

The door opened and Soda walked through covered in the smell of gasoline.

"Soda I need you to take June to the store. Get cleaned up first though." Darry said and I put the book back down. Soda left for the bathroom and I heard the shower running. "Here June. This is what the school said to get for your classes." He handed me a list.

_History:_

_1 folder_

_1 notebook_

_English:_

_1 inch binder_

_Paper _

_4 dividers_

_1 folder_

_Science:_

_1 inch binder_

_Paper_

_2 dividers_

_Math:_

_1 inch binder_

_2 dividers_

_Calculator_

_General:_

_Pencils_

_Highlighters_

_Index cards_

_Dry erase markers_

_Post-it notes._

"Thanks Darry." I said looking at him.

"Your welcome. You'll need a backpack as well." I nodded. "SODA HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT THE STORE TO CLOSE!" He shouted and Soda came out.

"Sorry. You ready?" Soda asked me and I nodded as we left. We got into the truck and drove down to the store.

"How was work?" I asked.

"A little slow today, but only because it's Monday and a lot of the kids are at school. How did it go with Mrs. Neill?" He asked.

"It went great! Darry was able to get the adoption forms and everything. So are you technically my Uncle now?" I asked and he laughed.

"I guess so." He parked the car and we went inside. I handed him the paper and watched him read it.

"Darry says I'll need a backpack and something for the funeral on Saturday." I said and we grabbed a shopping cart. Following Soda down to the aisle with school supplies. I looked for a second and grabbed a green folder and notebook for history, a yellow binder and folder for science, a blue binder for math, and a purple binder (I ALWAYS have a purple and blue math binders) and folder for English. I also grabbed a pack of eight dividers, highlighters, pencils, index cards, dry erase markers, and post-it notes. I also grabbed two packs of paper. At the end of the aisle were backpacks. I found a cheap bag and put it in the cart. The last thing I grabbed was a calculator.

"Now all we need to get is your cloths." Soda smiled and went over to the teens section for girls. I looked for a few minuets and got kind of confused.

"Hey Soda, Can you help me find something?" I asked and he walked over and went through the cloths.

"Here's something." He said and held up a black dress with a tank top type straps and it would go down to my knees. It puffed out a tiny bit towards the bottom. I went over and found my size and put it in the shopping cart. "Now you just need shoes, right?" I nodded and we went over by the shoes.

I found a pair of simple of shoes with small heels and a strap ran above my ankle. Grabbing my size I put them in the cart and we went to go and pay.

"Your total is $38.93." Soda gave her the money. "Your change is $1.07, thank you have a nice day."

"Thanks you too." Soda said and we went to the car to put the stuff in the back and hopped in the front.

"Thanks Soda." I said.

"Your welcome kiddo. Just try your best and welcome to the family." He messed up my hair.

"Hey!" I said fixing my hair in the mirror. "Can I still just call you Soda? Uncle Soda may seem…awkward." He looked at me.

"Call me whatever you want to June. It's up to you." He smiled his famous grin and when he does you just _have_ to smile back at him. "Lets say we get back before Darry has a fit." I nodded and he pulled out of the spot and we started home.

"Soda?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to call Darry 'Dad'? Would be right if I _did_?" I asked.

"You'll have to talk to Darry about that. He is your father now right?" He asked.

"I guess. I'm just not sure right now. If I should call him Dad and to call you and Pony, Uncle." I said and looked out the window.

"Talk to Darry when we get home. I'm sure he'll know what to say. Don't worry about anything June. It'll all work out I promise." He continued to drive on and we road in silence the rest of the way home. Opening the door I grabbed the bags and followed Soda into the house.

"Hey guys. You get what you need?" Darry asked.

"Yeah." I said putting the bag on the table. "Darry? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"On our way home I was thinking. Should I call you Dad or Darry? Pony and Soda Uncle? I'm not sure what to call you guys." I looked up to see him grinning.

"You can call me Darry. You're my friend and daughter, but I don't expect you to feel obligated to call me Dad or Soda and Pony Uncle." I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Darry. I just wasn't sure."

"Its okay, now go and get cleaned up for dinner and bed." He said and I went to my room and put on my pajama's and walked out to the living room. Two-Bit was there watching TV.

"Well it looks like the Curtis trio grew added one more person to the group eh?" He said smiling and he messed up my hair as well.

(Soda's POV)

We got back from the store and I went to the kitchen to help Darry finish Dinner.

"How much did you spend?" He asked.

"About forty dollars. That was all I had, sorry Dar." I said.

"That's okay. It was a bit more the you should've spent but we'll make ends." He put a hand on my shoulder. He went back to making dinner. I went back to Pony's room and went over to the bed sitting down on the edge of it. The sheets stirred and I looked over and saw Pony's eye's flutter open.

"Soda? Is somebody sick?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Yeah somebody's sick. Now hush up will you honey?" I told him and he looked back at me.

"Soda? Am_ I _sick?" He asked.

"Yeah your sick." I pushed his hair back and hoped he was going to go back to sleep.

"Is Darry sorry I'm sick?" He asked.

"Yeah he's sorry your sick. Now go back to sleep." I said and his eyelids went down slowly and he was back asleep. "Good thing he fell back asleep." I said and walked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"Anything?" Darry asked and June looked up at me from the table.

"Yeah. He was awake for a minuet or two." I said smiling.

"Really? Is he still up?" Darry asked and turned around to face me. June looked at me surprised.

"No Dar. I told him to go back to sleep." I sat down next to June and Darry placed the dinner out for us.

"Ok. I'm going to stay home with him tomorrow Soda. June you start school tomorrow, so bed early tonight understand?" Darry asked and she nodded. "Soda you have work?" Darry looked at me.

"Yeah but not until noon." I said and we all returned to our plates. We ate with very little conversation besides the normal 'how was your day?' stuff.

Darry cleared the table and June went to get ready for tomorrow while I watched TV.

(June's POV)

I walked into my bedroom and closed the door, not wanting anybody to barge in while I was picking out something for tomorrow. The only kind of cloths I had were jeans, different colored t-shirts (mostly black) and a couple of button up shirts, with the few nice outfits I owned but didn't really wear often. So I walk over and open up my closet, going through my cloths and I finally choose one. I took the hangers out of my closet and hung them on one of the hooks that were on the wall. Putting together my school stuff and writing out labels, making sure everything looked nice and neat. This took awhile and when I was finished I put my backpack over in the corner and checked the clock.

"Shit!" I said, because it was quarter to ten and I had to be up and 6:30. Without a second thought I got into bed and turned out my lights and slowly drifting to sleep.

**Hey all! I'm really sorry how long it's taken for me to update, but I have a computer for now! We will hopefully be getting a laptop again soon! So here's chapter 14, how will school go for June? Will she become closer with a certain member of the gang? Well. . . .you'll find out in the next few chapters. A New Start is starting to come top an end. **


	15. First Day of School

Chapter Fifteen

First Day of School

(June's POV)

"JUNE. WAKE. UP!" Someone yelled in my ear.

"AH!" I screamed and jumped up swinging my fist, hitting Two-Bit square in the jaw.

"OW! What the hell!" Two-Bit asked holding his jaw, which was now turning red.

I'm sorry Two-Bit. . . .you scared me half to death!" I left for the bathroom to brush my teeth and to take a shower. Deciding it is better to take one just in case. Wrapping myself in a towel, I forgot my cloths….fuck. Stepping outside, I was hoping none of the guys were looking. Than a high-pitched whistle came from behind me. When I turned around I saw Two-Bit 'staring' at me and not with his normal friendly way. I screamed and Darry came running in to see the look that Two-Bit was giving me.

"Two-Bit, what _are_ you _doing_?" Darry yelled and then the front door just burst open as Ryan came running in.

"What happened, I heard June screaming!" Ryan said and looked towards me and then to Darry who was about to punch Two-Bit. "Um….I'll just go to the kitchen." He then left the room.

"Two-Bit join him." He ran after Ryan looking scared. "June, don't run out of the bathroom in just a towel."

"I didn't think that Two-Bit would do that and I forgot my cloths." Darry sighed.

Okay, now go and get ready." I walked into my room and I locked the door. Drying off I changed into my cloths. My outfit was light grey colored jeans (the same color Johnny had in the movie), a plain black shirt, and a blue and white button up shirt. I kneeled in front of the few pairs of shoes I owned. Defiantly not heals. Looking over my sneakers and I found my gray low top converse and put them on. My hair was practically dry, so I brushed it and put it in a ponytail.

I walked into the living room where I saw the gang.

"Well, look who decided to wear cloths." Two-bit said and when I walked past him I smacked him upsides the head. Grabbing a bowl of cereal and some coffee I had some breakfast. Quickly eating because I wanted to get there early. After I was done eating I put my dishes in the sink, it was 7:33, grabbing my jacket and backpack from my room, and I was than ready to go.

"Darry, I'm going now. I want to get there early." He put his newspaper down.

"You want a ride? Soda or I could take you, we both have off today."

"No thanks I'll walk. Anybody want to come?" I asked.

"I will." Ryan stood up and we left the house. "I'm sorry about earlier. That was a little weird. But you did look pretty hot, I'll give you that." He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Thanks." I smiled at tried to keep from blushing. Why am I blushing! This is so _weird_!

"You're welcome." We both just stopped and just stared into each other for a minute. Just staring into his dark brown eyes, smiling. While Ryan did the same to me.

"Umm, we should get going. I can't be late on my first day." My voice was uneasy.

"Uh, right. We better get going." With that we continued in awkward silence. Sadly we reached the high school and Ryan had to go to work.

"I better go. I'll probably have to fill out some random shit." I said sadly.

"Yeah, but I'll see you after school okay?" Ryan said looking into my eyes again. _'God, his eyes are amazing! So is his smile! How did I not notice this before?' _

"Okay, I have to go." We hugged each other. It felt so, right. When he let go, I felt empty.

"Bye." He said to me.

"Bye." I said and turned around towards the school. I slightly turned my head and saw Ryan leaving. Stopping completely I turned and watched him. Sighing, I continued into school.

When I got inside the school, I became very nervous. People were giving me dirty looks and snickering. I wandered around for a while and I _still_ couldn't find the office. _'Where the __hell__ am I? This place is so huge! Didn't I pass these bathrooms already? Where's Ponyboy when I need him?'_

"Hey kid, need some help?" A voice said from behind me and I sighed in relief when it was Two-Bit.

"Yeah, I do. This place is so damn big!" I said to him and he laughed.

"You get used to it, where do you need to go?"

"The main office, I think. I need my schedule." He smiled and waved for me to follow him. Down towards the front of the building was the main office. I slapped myself in the face, I felt so damn stupid!

"Here you go kid." Two-Bit than ran off again. Walking up to the secretary looked me up and down before giving me a cold stare.

"Umm, I'm new here and I need my schedule.

"Name." She said coldly.

"June Smith." She than started shifting through the papers and found mine. The lady shoved it at me and I looked it over. (used my sophomore schedule)

1st: Choir. _'Yes! I got choir!'_

2nd U.S. 2

3rd English 2

4th Lunch

5th Gym/Health

6th Study hall (I originally had Italian 2 but….you can see why that doesn't work)

7th Biology

8th Geometry

"There. Now get out!" The lady said and I beat it out of there. As soon as I was in the hallway I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a strangely familiar face, but he was a soc. He was the leader of the group who jumped me! My eyes grew wide.

"Hey sweetie remember me? I can't forget those eyes." He put his around my shoulder close to my chest.

"Hey, get away from her!" I turned to see Steve walking towards, well more like stomping. The boy removed his arm, grabbing my boob in the process. Steve didn't notice though.

"Or what Randle?" Steve put his arm around my shoulder.

"Or you'll regret it Martinez. Now Leave!" Steve growled and the group walked away. "Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he?" Was this Steve?

"I'm fine Steve."

"But, did he touch you?" I thought it over real fast and thought it wasn't a big deal, so I shook my head. "You need help finding your homeroom?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him and he looked it over. "You're in my homeroom, come on." Steve lead me down the and it was right next to those damn bathrooms. I walked up to the teacher.

"You must be Jun, am I correct?" I nodded. "I'm Mr. C and I'm also your Biology teacher. Just pick a seat anywhere and sit down." Nodding I found a seat next to a girl with red hair. I looked at her and she was reading Harry Potter! She noticed me staring at her.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hey, you like Harry Potter too?" I _had_ to ask.

"Yeah it's totally awesome!" She said and I laughed. "So what's your name?"

"I'm June, what's yours?"

"Megan. Are you new here?"

"Well sort of. I've been here for a couple months but my first time in school.

"Cool! Hey what classes do you have?" She asked and I handed her my schedule. Megan looked over it and smiled. "We have choir, lunch, and history together! You're going to love choir!" She smiled. I laughed and I was happy to have someone to talk to. We spent all of homeroom getting to know one another and when the bell rang we went to choir. Megan took her seat and I went up to the teacher and showed him my schedule.

"Now I want to make this quite clear, I only want students who are here to learn and not an easy A." He said and I laughed.

"Don't worry I'm here to learn." He told me than to just go and find a seat. Megan waved me over and I sat next to her.

"So, how does this class actually work?"

"Well, there are three sections; soprano 1's and 2's, and the altos. I'm a 2, Mr. V is probably going to have to test your voice to see where you belong."

"You mean…like…a solo?" I asked nervously thankfully she shook her head no.

"He has the whole sing some weird phrase and outs his ear by you so he can hear." Relief filled me.

"That's good. I hate."

"All right! Everyone stand up!" Mr. V said sitting down at the piano as we started some warm-ups. After warm-ups, he asked our row to stay standing as he taught us some weird phrase quickly. Once we had gotten it he came over to me and listened to me a couple times. "You can stay where you are. Everybody sit." We all sat. Megan and I talked until we were told to take out our music and we began singing through it.

After class was over we put our music away, me and Megan walked to our next class.

"So what do you think of choir?" Megan asked.

"I loved it! I love singing! Keeps me going on some days." I laughed. History wasn't something I was looking forward to, it was _extremely_ boring! When we reached the room, it was nothing like the choir room. This room was the total opposite, the choir room was bright and happy, and this room wasn't white and dull.

Megan went towards the middle of the third row and took her seat, while I went to the old man, I assumed to be the teacher. He looked at me and just told me to grab a seat right up front.

Walking towards the seats in the front and sat down. The teacher just handed out a packet and went back to his desk to read a book. After I finished I turned it in and sat there with my head down until the bell rang. Megan showed me the direction of the English wing.

We said bye to one another and I made my up to the second floor. All of a sudden I couldn't see any greasers, only soc's. Walking as fast as I could, I tried to find D-212. Without luck, I was beginning to walk in circles. I started to panic when a had came down on my shoulder. Turning around I saw a greaser.

"Hey, you're the broad staying at the Curtis's? Cade's kid sister?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

"Tim Shepard. You look lost." I nodded.

"Do you know where D-212 is?" He nodded and followed him. Down a small hallway and outside of that was another big hallway with rooms labeled 'D'. "It's down the hall some." I smiled thankfully and he took off down the hall, in no rush at all.

Looking down the hallway and I noticed that it was quickly becoming empty. While I walked down the hall I finally came to the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Ah, you must be our new student. Class, I'd like you to meet June, now I want you to make her feel welcome. You can take a seat neat to Jennifer." I nodded and looked towards the class, than my eyes went wide. This class was full of soc's. Not one greaser! "Jennifer, raise your hand please." A snobby, blonde girl in red raised her hand. I slowly made my way to my seat and sat next to the girl, who just scoffed at me.

As the teacher got situated the class started talking, than the girl next to me snapped her head towards me.

"What is this trashy husky doing here?" Her and her friends laughed and I just sank down in my seat. _'Oh no, not this!'_

"Okay guys, hush up. Where were we in _'Inherit the Wind'_?" I smiled slightly; I had already read the book. She went on about the book, but I already knew what was happening so it was a rather boring class.

Once the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and began to leave the class.

"Um, June. Hold on a second please." I stopped and went over by her. "You need a copy of the book."

"Actually, Miss. Bark, I've already read the book."

"Really?"

"Yeah, where I've been staying, a boy there has a lot of books so I read it."

"Oh, well take it anyway because we'll be doing plenty of work needing quotes from it."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I left the classroom and surprisingly found myself in the cafeteria. Standing on line with the little bit of money I had left.

"June, What are you doing?" Looking around I saw Two-Bit.

"Umm, getting lunch?"

"Why? The gang goes down to the DX during lunch. Want to come?" He asked but I had already paid for my food.

"Hey June!" I saw Megan waving me over.

"Nah, I'm going to hang with Megan."

"Okay, hey I'll drive you home, okay?"

"Sure, see you later." I left and sat by Megan and a group of her friends. "Hey, Megan."

"Hi! What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing much." (XD I had to, inside joke between me and Megan)

"Cool. How are your classes so far?" She asked.

"Well, my English class is full of soc's (btw Megan and her friends are greasers too and middle class).

"Oh, that doesn't sound like fun."

"Not really, but I'm already ahead of the class." We all laughed. Megan introduced me to her friends, Hope and Winter (^_^). We all laughed and joked around during lunch. When the bell rang and I had to go to gym, thankfully Winter was in my class too! Unfortunately I had to sit out today; because I have I didn't have a change of clothes.

The rest of the day was interesting; I was getting bad vibes from my bio teacher. (Based off of the dick teacher I had last year). It was pretty fun and I already couldn't wait for tomorrow!

The last bell had already rung and I was outside waiting for Two-Bit by his 'car'. Steve came walking over.

"Two-Bit and I have detention."

"Really guys? For what?"

"Goofing off in chem. Teacher was pretty pissed."

"Whatever, I'll see you later." With that I walked off towards home. _'Wow, I've never actually been able to call a place home before. I liked it.'_ Zoning out made me realize that I was almost home, there was a loud honk and a car drove slowly past.

"HUSKY TRASH!" The girl from English yelled out the window. Shrugging it off for now I continued to walk home with my mind in a fog.

"I walked in the house and Darry was in his chair reading.

"How was school?" He asked.

"It was good. How's Ponyboy?"

"Better, he was up again today. He and Soda are sleeping in their room."

"That's great!"

"Homework?"

"Yeah, just English. I'll do that now." Grabbing my backpack I went into the kitchen to start on my English homework. It was a piece of cake, so I finished it within a half hour.

Just as I was finished with my homework Two-Bit and Steve walked in.

"How was detention?" I asked.

"Fun!" Two-Bit cheered!

"Only you Two-Bit." Everyone laughed at him but Steve, who seemed a little annoyed with me and left.

"He and Evie had another fight." Two-Bit explained.

"Oh." We all goofed around until Darry went to go start on dinner.

"Steve told me about this morning. What happened?" He asked.

"I was leaving the office quickly because the secretary scared me. So I bumped into a soc and he tried hitting on me." I said.

"Anything else?" Two-Bit barely asked but before he could finish his sentence I interrupted.

"No!" He looked at me.

"June." He whispered. "If he touched you in anyway, we need to know."

"Nothing happened!" I yelled and left to go sit on a tree in the backyard. "They won't understand, they're guys."

When dinner was ready, Darry sent Sodapop out to come and get me.

"June, Darry says dinner is ready." Sighing, I got down and swung for a little and dropped down when it was safe. Walking over to Soda, I instantly wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back. "Are you okay?" He asked. I wasn't, I honestly wasn't. I was sad and scared, so I shook my head. We sat on the back porch.

"I miss Johnny." I sobbed into his shirt. "I want him back!"

"I know June, we all do." Soda said rubbing my back and held me as I continued to cry. "Shh, we're all here for you June." After a few minutes we went inside to eat dinner.

"There was only silence at the table, considering Two-Bit left. Not feeling hungry I just continued to poke at my food. Eventually I excused myself and went to bed early. Once again I cried myself to sleep.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! There's one more chapter left and then I have to find a way to put the sequel together :/ . Anyway my story is at 860 hits! :D thanks everyone who likes it. Now will Ryan and June get together? Well you might find out in the next chapter. Dally's funeral is back in NYC with I parents. R&R….please….? All of the teachers, Megan, Winter, and Hope are based off of real teachers. **


	16. The Funeral

Chapter Sixteen

The Funeral

(June's POV)

The week passed by all too quickly for my liking, and now it was the day of Johnny's funeral. Darry and Sodapop were rushing around (as always) trying to get everything together. Steve and Two-Bit were meeting us there. Ponyboy couldn't leave bed yet and also he refused to believe Johnny's death….I could barely believe it. While I was looking myself in the mirror, someone knocked on my door and when I turned to look at them, I saw Ryan standing there.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey, June." He walked up and I hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay, I've got you."

"Thank you." I said softly.

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of my head. I let go of him, not wanting to.

"We better get going and check up on those two before they go nuts." He suggested.

"You go ahead; I'm going to check on Ponyboy." Walking out of my room and I made my way into Pony's room. He was lying awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Pony." I said.

"Hi." Pony's voice was sad. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at Pony carefully I noticed that he'd been crying. "Pony?" My voice cracked. Ponyboy sat up and stared at me sadly. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for a few minutes, crying.

"June, let's go!" Darry yelled to me.

"I'm sorry Pony." I got up, whipping my tears and left the room. When I reached the living room, they guys were ready to go. Mrs. Mathew's was there to keep an eye on Ponyboy.

"Are you ready June?" Darry asked grabbing the car keys.

"I guess so." Soda walked up and grabbed my hand, giving me a small grin.

"Alright than lets go, Mrs. Mathew' for looking out for Ponyboy for us. We'll be back later." Darry said.

"It's no problem at all, dear. Go, before you're late." She said and shooed us out a little quickly.

We all piled into the truck and took off down the street. Ryan and I sat in the back while Darry and Soda were in the front. I stared out the window as we drove in silence the entire way to the funeral home. My eyes started to water as we passed Johnny's 'house'. Even though he hated it there, it was still his. About ten minutes we reached the funeral home. My face dropped slightly, knowing that this was it. Darry parked the truck and we all got out, we were the only people there besides the employees. I sighed.

"Come on June." Soda said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I just followed him and stayed quiet. Once we went inside Darry went to speak with guy in charge, while I found a chair off to the side and sat down. Soda came to me and kneeled in front of me.

"I can't do this, Soda. I'm not ready to let go." I whispered softly.

"Yes you can, June. Trust me, you're strong and it takes the strongest person to cry and admit things, rather than bottle it up." He said. "Plus it's not like its goodbye forever. You'll see him again." Soda grinned, which made me grin. Soda has that effect on people.

"Guy's, they said we could go inside." Darry said, my smile faded again and my stomach was tied up in knots. Standing up I followed the others into the room and in the towards the front, laid a large casket. I stopped in my place. Ryan turned around and walked by me.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I lowered my head as I shook it, crossing my arms over my stomach. He hugged me and I tried not to cry just yet. "It's okay." Ryan said rubbing my back. We stood there for a few minutes.

"June, we have to go and start greeting people." Darry said, putting his hand on my shoulder and I sadly nodded. Ryan led me to the door. For about a half, we greeted people we knew, some of Johnny's relatives, and the parents of the children from the fire. Steve and Two-Bit joined us when they arrived. When it got closer to ten, we took our seats in the front row. I sat in between Soda and Ryan; Darry sat by Ryan, Steve sat next Soda and Two-Bit next to Steve. Looking around the funeral home and I didn't even see Johnny's parents around. The priest, guy or whatever he's called came to the front of the room. I began to cry as soon as he started, and Ryan grabbed my hand.

The priest, dressed in a black cope, greeted the coffin at the door of the Church, sprinkling it Johnny with Holy Water, and intoning the De Profundis (Pslam 129) and the Miserere (Psalm 50). The Introit asks that eternal rest be given to the departed, and the Collect asks that God deliver his soul. The Epistle read the I Thessalonians 4:13-18, in which St. Paul speaks of death. After the Gradual, a Tract asking absolution from every bond of sin on the part of Johnny was intoned, followed by the glorious Sequence, the Dies Irae. The Gospel of John 11:21-27, the story of St. Martha's profession of faith that her brother, Lazarus, will rise again, was read. The Offertory prayer asks Jesus Christ, King of Glory, to deliver the souls of the faithful departed from Hell, and for St. Michael to lead them into the holy Light. The Secret asks pity on the soul of the Johnny. The Communion asks that light eternal shine on the departed, and the Postcommunion asks that the Sacrifice of the Mass purify him.

Afterwards, the priest, stands at the foot of the coffin and grants the Johnny absolution, which is followed by the Responsory, Libera Me. A Kyrie is then chanted, followed by the Pater, during which the priest passes twice around the him, sprinkling him with holy water and incensing him. This is followed by a prayer asking that the holy angels bear the Johnny to heaven (Sorry guys, I'm not sure how a funeral goes so I took this information off of a website , please forgive me).

Throughout the entire service I was crying, and holding onto Ryan's hand. At some point during the service, I looked over at the others. Soda, Two-Bit and Steve all had tears in their eyes, especially Sodapop. Darry was still, hands shoved in his pockets. Ryan wasn't crying either, he doesn't cry in front of others. Finally, the priest stopped talking and everyone was beginning to get up. Standing u, I tried wiping away my tears but they didn't stop falling. People started lining up at the casket, waiting to say their final goodbyes to the Johnny.

"June? You ready to get in line?" Darry asked.

"If it's okay Darry, I'd rather wait until everyone's gone and do it privately." I said quietly.

"That's fine." So I sat down, while the others waited on the line and slowly made their way to the front.

"Hey kid." I looked over and saw Tim Shepard standing by me.

"Hi Tim."

"I'm sorry about your brother. He was a good kid."

"Thanks Tim."

"Take it easy kid." He walked out of the funeral home. By this Time, Steve had said his final goodbyes and came over.

"You okay?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"Not really Steve. I just-" I put my head in my hands and cried again. Steve put his hand on my shoulder and sighed. Just then I was pulled into an embrace by someone. I clung to them and sobbed. That person kissed my head and I could hear them crying as well. I looked up slightly to see Sodapop crying as well.

"Soda…" I whispered.

"I know." He said, Soon the rest of the gang was all sitting with one another. Eventually, the room was almost empty and the priest let me have my final moment alone with Johnny. Slowly I walked up to the casket. I kneeled down in the front of it and tears flowed.

"Oh, Johnny, why did you have to leave? You had _so_ much to live for. I wish we just had more time to spend together; it's just not fair that you had to go. But Johnny I'm so proud of you for what you did, you saved those little kids. At least I know you're not alone up there, yes I know you're going to heaven, you'll have the Curtis's and Dallas. I'll talk to you soon but for now I have to go. I love you." Tears fell as I got up and walked out of the door.

Steve was comforting Soda While Two-Bit and Darry stood off with their heads down. Two-Bit was defiantly crying. Ryan looked at me worriedly and I closed the door. This brought Darry's head up to stare at me. We all walked back out to the truck and followed the rest of them to the cemetery. I leaned on Ryan's shoulder the entire ride and he just held my hand as the tears silently.

"I got you." Ryan whispered so only I could hear and wrapped his other arm around me. Eventually we reached the cemetery and we went to the front of the crowd and near Johnny's grave. Looking carefully at the stone I read it.

'_John Nicholas Cade_

_1950-1966_

_Stay Gold'_

Everyone had a flower in there hand to throw down into the grave.

"I would first like to call, John's sister to place her flower down." I looked around for someone to come with, but I went ahead on my own. Walking up to the grave and looked down, bawling again.

"I'll miss you Johnny, I love you. Goodbye big brother." Tossing the rose into the hole and I walked over to the side as a line started forming. Eventually Two-Bit walked by me, his laughing eyes weren't laughing. They were depressed, just like his expression on his face. He just wrapped his arms around me and we both just cried for a minute. After we let go and he wiped some of his own tears away. Ryan than came over by us along with Steve. We both looked at each other and it felt like forever, but the tears fell again (she cry's A LOT in this chapter). Without thinking I just grabbed onto him, sobbing loudly. My body was trembling badly. Sniffles were coming from above me and I could feel Ryan crying. We stayed like this for a few minutes.

Darry, Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Steve went to go start filling in Johnny's grave, but I couldn't watch them. Instead I stayed buried in Ryan's chest as he comforted me.

"Guys?" Soda came up to us when they were finished. "It's time to go. Are you ok ay, June?" He asked but I didn't respond. Sodapop put his hand on my cheek, making me turn my head towards him. His eyes read worry, but I just shook my head. We silently went to the truck and drove back home.

When we pulled in, we all got into the house and found Mrs. Mathew's in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. Ponyboy's doing fine, a little upset but he's fine." She said a little down. Soda walked down the hallway into Ponyboy's room. I went to my room to change out of my dress and take my hair down. It rested simply but sadly down my back. Quietly I went over to my and plopped down on it, crying. Eventually I gave myself a migraine and passed out soon after.

(Ryan's POV)

June never came out of her room and Soda was still comforting Ponyboy I assume. Mrs. Matthew's left a few minutes ago and Darry was sitting in the kitchen, so I decided to join him.

"Hey Dar."

"Hi Ryan." Darry softly said. Pulling out a chair I joined him at the table.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"As good as can be expected. You?"

"Just worried for June mainly."

"You really care for her don't you?" Darry looked at me with a weird look on his face. Where was he going with this?

"I really do. Ever since we were little kids."

"You have feelings for her?" He asked…that's where he was headed.

"No." I said, not sure if I was being totally truthful or not. "I don't know how I feel right now, besides worry." Just than Sodapop joined us in the kitchen.

"How is he?" Darry asked Soda.

"Pretty torn up. Just fell back asleep. June's sleeping too." Soda also looked gloom. This was going to be a long weekend.

(Nobody's POV)

A few more weeks went by and Ponyboy was back in school, but he wasn't himself. Soda was aching from the loss of Sandy. She got pregnant with some soc's kid and moved to Florida. Darry was Darry, working as hard as usual. Steve and Two-Bit haven't changed much either. June has slowly been getting better. Her grades were good and she even joined the girls track team. (Just because my mom's always hounding me to join the track team and this is as much as I'll do ^_^). Ryan is still concerned for June's sake; also he's kept his job.

Darry and Sodapop have been concerned about Ponyboy. His grades are bad and he's stopped caring about school. Darry is harsher on him now though because of it.

(June's POV)

It's been about a month since Johnny's death, I'm still not over it but I'm getting there and the gang has been helpful. Homework has also been keeping me very busy. Darry seems to approve though because my grades are pretty good.

I've come to a conclusion…I am in love with Ryan! (I've had this planned since I added him!) But I'm not sure if he likes me back though. Probably not because we've been friends for so long. Oh well, for now. Today I'm going to the cemetery to visit Johnny. Typically I go every Saturday at noon, sad I know.

After I was finished getting ready I left my room and walked into the living room.

"Hey Dar, I'm going to the cemetery." I said.

"Okay, just be careful." Darry replied and I walked out and started down the street. My mind was wandering off into space until I heard someone run up next to me.

"June! Wait up!" Looking around I saw Ryan running up behind me.

"Hey, sorry. I zoned out again."

"Not surprised but that's okay." Ryan smiled at me. His smile was sincere and caring. The same one that I've always like.

(Ryan's POV)

June was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love her eyes, smile, and everything _about_ her! The way she looks at me when I get smile at her, makes me wonder if she likes me too. Well I don't just like her…I love her!

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Cemetery." I wish she would stop going there so much…I can tell how much it hurts her. When she's hurt, I swear it kills me! Damn it! I need to tell her how I feel! Here I go, deep breaths, relax.

"June, hang second. I need to talk to you." We both stopped and she looked at me. "This is going to be hard to say. June, you are the most beautiful girl on the entire planet. For a while now I was unsure of my feelings towards you. We've been friends for a long time, but I want to take it to the next level. June, what I'm trying to say is….I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" My body was starting to tremble as I waited for her answer. I was almost positive, she would say no until I saw her smile.

"Ryan, I love you too. Of course I will! I thought you'd never ask me!" Happiness filled me so fast, that I hugged her and just kissed her, right then and now! She kissed back too. The fireworks were going off in my mind the until we had to breath for air. This moment was absolutely perfect in our eyes. My life was now complete now that I had June, not as a friend anymore but my girlfriend.

(June's POV)

My mind was going in so many directions. Never would I ever think that Ryan loved me back. We broke for air, my arms around his neck and his around my waste. All of a sudden we heard whistling and cheering from somewhere behind us. We turned around and saw Sodapop and Two-bit in the DX parking lot. Immediately my face turned beat red as I covered my faced with my hands. Ryan laughed and engulfed me in a hug.

"WAY TO GO GUYS!" Sodapop yelled at us.

"So can I escort you to the cemetery?" He asked and extended his hand. Smiling, I grabbed it and we walked on hand in hand. I have a boyfriend, it's weird but I love the idea. This had to be happiest moment in my entire life. Throughout the entire walk, we talked about random things. My mood died down once we reached the cemetery.

"You want me to come with you?" Ryan asked.

"No, I'd rather go alone, if that's okay."

"That's okay. I'll be waiting here for you." I nodded and walked away, towards Johnny's grave.

(Steve's POV)

My shift ended about an hour ago and now I was on my way to the cemetery to visit mom (idk if she really died but I'm making it that way). She died when I was about ten from breast cancer. That diesis has killed many people and there was no cure for it yet. After her death is when dad started being a total douche to me. He threw me out once maybe twice a week.

Once I pulled into the parking lot by my mom's grave, I got out and walked towards it.

'_Nancy Lee Randle_

_1927-1960_

_Loving mother and wife. _

_You will be missed.'_

I reached my mom's grave and placed the flowers I bought her in front of the headstone.

"Hey Ma. It's been awhile and I'm sorry. There's been a lot going on with the gang recently. The Curtis's especially. Ponyboy's been mouthing off and flunking school; Sodapop's hurting because of what Sandy did to him. June's still upset about Johnny but she's getting better. Dad….is still the same since you left. Damn it! I wish he'd stop! But he won't listen to me. Like he even cares anyway!" Just than the wind kicked in really quick and fast. "Well, it's true! I'm sorry if you disagree, but you don't see what he does and if it weren't for the Curtis's I would of left by now. Look, Ma. I have to go now…I have homework too do. I love you and I'll visit soon, bye." Standing up I walked back towards my car. When I was driving out I noticed Ryan standing by the building, I honked at him.

"Hey Steve."

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here?"

"June's visiting Johnny. I'm just waiting for her." He said. While thinking of June….I was thinking about her eyes. Why was one of them _blue_? I've been wondering this for a while.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering this for a while, but…why's June's one eye bright blue? I mean, isn't that a little odd?"

"Yeah it is, but I'm not sure. Let's go and check on her." He said a little too quickly and left to go and get June. Strange.

(Ryan's POV)

Once Steve asked the question, I quickly tried to avoid it, so I walked over to where June was and sat down next to her, where I found her smiling.

"Hey. I was just telling Johnny about us." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Johnny. I'm taking good care of your sister. You can trust me." I put my arm around her. Just than Steve arrived.

"Hey June."

"Hi Steve!" She smiled.

"What are you two dating now?" We looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well, anyway. June there was something I wanted to ask you." _'Oh no.'_ "Why is your one eye bright blue?" She looked at him with an astonished look.

"Uhhh….." She said, not sure what to say next. Should she tell him?

**Well, that concludes A New Start! Over two years of work and I'm finally done! So June and Ryan **_**did**_** get together. They were always going too. Now why **_**does**_** June have a blue eye? Well you'll find out in my sequel! I don't know when I'll write it, but it's called 'Behind the Blue Eye', but I might write my Avatar the Last Airbender story first. This if you're interested is called 'The Return of the Princess'. Bye for now guys, oh and btw. A New Start is almost at its goal of 1,000 hits! A little more than forty to go! R&R!**


End file.
